Noches en Freddy s
by Xclax
Summary: De todos los trabajos en el mundo no creí haber elegido el mas peligroso y sádico de todos, ya empece esto, no hay marcha atrás.
1. Bienvenido a la familia Fazbear

Todo.

Absolutamente arruinado.

Lo mas irónico, fue que desde este momento me arrepiento, y eso que solo a pasado un solo día...

¿Como empezó? Muy fácil.

Mi nombre es Daniel, Daniel Pedro, cuando cumplí los 18 años de edad fue cuando me prepare para buscar mi primer empleo, no necesitaba realmente el dinero, ni era una excusa para alejarme de mi familia, y no, no planeaba mudarme o ir a algún sitio hermoso y bonito, simplemente quería valerme por mi mismo, ser independiente, no tener que depender de alguien o tener que depender o necesitar la ayuda de los demás, si tengo que compararme a algunos de mis amigos yo actuaba mas alegre a la busca de un trabajo, apenas cuando desperté de mi cama me levante de forma positiva y corrí hacia el baño, donde, allí se encontraba la gran mayoría de periódicos, tome uno al azar y lo lleve hacia la mesa de la cocina, para luego extenderlo y buscar la primera sección de empleos que encontrara, y la verdad, no fue tan difícil, lo único difícil, era escoger uno, aunque no era mucho ciencia, muchos se veían muy tentadores.

Algunos se veían muy buenos para ser verdad, otros parecían normales, otros pagarían bien, otros simplemente era temporales, eso no buscaba yo, quería algo que me gustara y que durara su tiempo, pero después de buscar nada parecía ser interesante para mi, hasta que en la ultima parte de la sección me sonrió, un anuncio que resaltaba de los demás apareció, un anuncio que buscaba un guardia de seguridad nocturno, con paga de 120 dolares a la semana, mas me pagaran otros 120 dolares por los 2 últimos días de la semana, la verdad, es que hubiera rechazado la oferta, yo buscaba algo mejor, pero con solo ver el local que tendría que cuidar me intereso de inmediato, Freddy Fazbear Pizza, la famosa pizzeria de todo el país, que de una manera sorprendente a pesar de sus rumores a logrado levantarse y nunca haber estado en su mejor época de oro, sonreí unos momentos al ver al anuncio, con solo verlo lo supe, ese trabajo era perfecto para mi, tome el periodico y lo guarde en mi mochila, me vestí completamente y fui directamente a la pizzeria como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Apenas cuando pude ver a la distancia a la pizzeria mi emoción aumento cuando entre al local, con solo entrar se podían ver los niños pasear de un lado a otro, otros comían pizza, algunos pocos se quedaban jugando en las maquinas recreativas, y la gran mayoría se quedaba adelante del escenario a escuchar la banda que muchos niños consideraban "Mágica" del local entero, una de las cosas que destacaba el local eran los shows, protagonizados por anomatronicos, 3 para ser exactos, algunos decían que había un cuarto, pero no lo se, ignore eso, y me fui directamente a la oficina del gerente, lo cual no fue muy difícil de buscar, ya que venia marcado hasta con un anuncio en la puerta, antes de tocar la perilla sonó algo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pase- Sono del otro lado de la puerta, apenas cuando yo abrí la puerta recibí una sonrisa falsa

-H-Hola, vine por el empleo de guardia de seguridad nocturno- Dije mientras sostenía en mis manos el anuncio del periódico

-¿Nombre por favor?- Dijo el dueño mientras sacaba de su escritorio unos formularios vacíos

-Eh.. Daniel Pedro, señor- Dije de forma mas formal posible, creo que hice mas el ridículo que otra cosa.

-Bien... ¿Edad?- Dijo el gerente, apenas le respondí lo anoto en el formulario.

-Supongo que ya le leyó las advertencias que se menciona en el periódico, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el gerente cuando termino de escribir

-C-Claro señor, lo leí perfectamente todo- Dije apenas cuando el termino la frase

-Bien, solo firme y el trabajo sera suyo- Dijo el gerente mientras estiraba con su mano el contrato hacia mi.

-Eh... ¿Así de fácil?- Pregunte, que yo supiera, debía de tener un tipo de entrenamientos psicológicos, un curriculum, ¡No me la pase toda una noche haciendo un curriculum para que al final ni lo leyeran!

-Si, chico, pareces de confianza- Decía el gerente, mientras el mostraba una falsa sonrisa

-Eh, esta bien...- Decía mientras sostenía el contrato, todo parecía correcta, nada fuera de lo normal, y impresionadamente, no había letras chiquitas.

-Uh, listo- Dije apenas cuando termine de firmar

-Bien, muchacho- Dijo el cuando tomo el contrato y lo guardo en su chaleco

-Bienvenido a la familia Fazbear. Decía mientras me tomaba la mano y daba una sonrisa muy falsa hacia mi

-Uh, muchas gracias, jefe- Respondí alegre, no podia contener mi emoción

-No me digas jefe, llámame Fazbear, Freddy Fazbear- Decia Fazbear, mientras acomodaba su bastón en el escritorio

-Pues, okay, ¿Cuando empiezo mi jornada?- Pregunte con entusiasmo

-Mañana a las 11:40 PM sin falta, los detalles te lo explicaran con unas grabaciones que dejo un antiguo empleado- Dijo Fazbear

Después de una larga charla, me fui del local, listo y preparado, por suerte, apenas cuando llego la noche me mandaron por correo un uniforme, el cual tenia que usar obligatoriamente, pantalones azules oscuro y una camisa de oficial azul un poco mas claro que el pantalón, una gorra y una simple corbata negra, no se como lo hicieron, pero la talla me quedaba a la perfección, apenas cuando me la termine de probar la guarde en mi armario, justamente mañana iba a empezar mi primera jornada, mientras me acostaba en mi cama para descansar un poco me entraba una sensación confusa, o tal vez rara, pero me comenzaba a sentir un poco incomodo, hasta que al final me termine durmiendo, después de todo, me sentía muy alegre.

Primera noche de trabajo, pensé cuando atravesé las puertas del local, en el estado de animo que me encontraba podia perfectamente saludar al personal de la pizzeria, pero justamente, no se encontraba casi nadie, se veía todo recojido, como si todo lo hubieran tenido ya preparado desde hace horas, lo único que se encontraba allí era Fazbear sentado en una de las mesas, esperándome, cuando apenas me vio se levanto y se acerco a mi con otra sonrisa falsa

-Uh, si viniste- Dijo un poco impresionado Fazbear

-Eh, pues si, ¡Estoy muy emocionado!- Dije aun alegre

-Bueno, por cierto, no se te ocurra faltar mañana, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo el dueño de una manera mas agresiva, como si fuera un tipo de amenaza

-¿Uh? ¿Por que lo dice?- Pregunte inocentemente

-Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a que los empleados no vuelvan en el segundo día de trabajo, pero siempre vuelven, están obligados a hacerlo- Respondió Fazbear, mientras que su tono se notaba mas sombrío que normal

-¿Uh?- Dije confundido

-Ya entenderá, nos vemos mañana- Dijo el dueño mientras el salio del local, cerrando las puertas con llave

No entendía nada en ese momento, solo termine rascándome la cabeza y dirigirme hacia la oficina, la cual era un poco inusual, un escritorio de apariencia vieja, una lampara que iluminaba de una manera tenue, un abanico que apenas podia funcionar, una silla giratoria que parecía muy usada, un cupcake de plástico que daba miedo, y por ultimo lo que parecía ser una tableta, tal vez no sea la mejor oficina del mundo, pero una oficina siempre sera una oficina, pensaba mientras me sentaba en la silla, mientras silbaba al ver mi entorno de trabajo.

Apenas cuando comenzó mi jornada parecía emanar un sonido de un teléfono, por mucho que buscaba a mi alrededor no encontraba ninguna grabadora, ni un teléfono expuesto..

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

_*Ring* *Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Pstchh*_

_"¿Hola? ¿Hola?..."_

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Primera noche

Mi garganta que estaba seca con ver el personaje de chica desaparecido. Fueron varios segundos en el que me quede mirando en la tableta esperando que estuviera allí, limpie mis ojos y incluso quite un poco de polvo que había en la pantalla de la tableta esperando que Chica realmente estaba en su lugar, Rápidamente mire cada cámara con desesperación, y entre una de las cámaras Chica estaba puesta mirando directamente a la cámara en la zona para comer, Mirándome, no se si sabia que estaba mirándola, pero esos ojos, muertos, metálicos, acrobáticos observándome me ponían cada vez mas nerviosos, pasaron alrededor de 1 minuto con la cabeza totalmente hueca, sin ideas, sin soluciones lógicas, lo único que aparecía en mi mente era "CORRE" Pero según se, El chico de las grabaciones menciono que este lugar es lo mas seguro, Si el esta aun vivo es porque se debió de quedar aquí, el no menciono nada de salirse, por lo cual debo acatar esa orden, mientras buscaba una solución al problema en vez de quedarme quieto frente a la pantalla decidí mirar por unas fracciones de segundos en las demás cámaras para solo afirmar que los demás seguían en sus sitios, y a mi sorpresa Bonnie tenia la cabeza mal puesta, para mi desgracia, también me miraba a mi.

Mi corazón se aceleraba, simplemente no podía hacer nada, quería correr, pero si lo que dice el tal chico ese, es imposible combatir contra ellos, robots que no necesitan descansar contra un cuerpo frágil y liviano es lo que soy para ellos, no puedo luchar contra maquinas, así que decidí tomar un plan, tenia que reunir todo lo que recuerdo en los momentos donde me veo con una consecuencia imposible pero por un plan me salvo, esta es la ocasión, algún plan que haya hecho antes me puede servir, pero la pregunta es ¿cual? ¿cuanto tiempo tardare en pensar? ¿que tan activos son? ¿ellos pueden herirme mientras no me metan en un disfraz? Mientras no dejaba de pensar me acorde de una estrategia que use en la Secundaria para poder escapar de una pelea de bravucones. Recuerdo que aproveche su patrón de movimiento para usarlo a mi favor y ir a su punto ciego sin salir lastimado, ¡ESO ES! ¡SI YO NO PUEDO VERLOS, ELLOS NO ME PODRÁN VER A MI! Me levante convencido que mi plan funcionaria, baje todo el brillo que tenia la pantalla de la tableta, me quite los zapatos ya que pueden hacer fácilmente ruido, cada cosa que hacia era revisar cada cámara, por el momento Chica seguía en su lugar, solo que se movió de sitio y se esta dirigiendo lo que creo que es la cocina, si no me equivoco est cuartos de aquí... Cuando lo digo suena que esta mas cerca cuando lo pienso, no me quite mis calcetines, ya que el sonido contra el piso podría rechinar fácilmente, así que lo quite como posibilidad, ahora, la ruta que debo seguir debe ser clara, volví a ver las cámaras y la diferencia es que Chica se veía cada vez mas lejos de la cámara, cuando quería ver la del escenario donde se encontraba Freddy y Bonnie tenia demasiado estática, estas cámaras son viejas, pero esa cantidad de estática era anormal, de repente se apago, pero el ultimo sonido que logre diferenciar fue "PSSHH" como si se hubiera roto algo o cortado algo, posiblemente un cable.

Solo pensar lo que ellos hacían me daban mas miedo, mire en otras cámaras y Bonnie estaba en el siguiente pasillo del escenario del lado izquierdo, eso me hará el doble de imposible hacer mi escape, no conozco otra manera de poder escapar sin ser descubierto, por lo cual tendré que correr literalmente por mi vida, cerré las 2 puertas de mi lado, recuerdo muy bien que el chico me dijo que guardara energía, pues lamento un poco "incumplir" la regla, pero si quiero que mi plan funcione necesito hacerlo, la ultima vez que saque mi reloj eran las 5:00 AM, se estaba acabando ya mi turno, me quedaba 32% de energía, mire las demás cámaras y Chica estaba en lo que parecía estar en un pasillo, en cambio Bonnie estaba en lo que los empleados llaman "El armario animatronico" Ya que ahí guardan los disfraces de los anomatronicos, La cama del escenario parecía estar funcionando de nuevo, Y aun estaba ahí freddy de nuevo, Si tengo en algún lugar posibilidad mas en escapar es el lado izquierdo, según la cámara esta muy dentro de la habitación, si es que se dan cuenta de mi presciencia dudo que reaccionen inmediatamente, nunca fui bueno corriendo, de hecho, casi nunca corro, yo iba mas despacio porque no me quería caer y lastimar, pero ahora es correr o morir, aunque no me debo dejar lujo de caer y perder tiempo en levantarme, me lleve mi tableta en mi mano, con el brillo a mínimo, casi casi se confundía con la oscuridad, Bonnie estaba donde mismo, mirando la cámara del "Armario" Chica estaba a 1 habitación de la oficina de vigilancia, me escabullí por la izquierda, estaba casi pasando por la puerta del armario, hasta que tuve la idea de cerrar la puerta, digo, ¿Arriesgarme a que me descubran haciendo ruido o arriesgarse que no tenga obstáculos si me descubren por algún error común? mi mayor error comenzó en ese momento, poner por accidente la cámara de la cocina, hubiera estado bien que la cámara de la cocina no tuviera imagen, pero si sonido, el cual se escucho el gemido de Chica, puse rápidamente la cámara a la de Bonnie, por si me descubrió, y su cara en ver de ver su rostro miraba hacia la puerta de salida, entonces, mi corazón se detuvo, 2 segundos gaste y corrí como nunca lo hice, en el paso de eso le cerré la puerta, intente ponerle seguro pero no quise gastar tiempo, rápidamente puse la cámara de la cocina y se escucho pasos apresurados alejándose de las bocinas de la cámara, la siguiente cámara mostraba a Chica caminando de una manera realista, a mi lejanía se escucho la puerta del "Armario ya abrirse, fue un mal momento para perderme en el restaurante.

Cuando llegue a la zona de comida podía escuchar los pasos de chia por mi mismo, me logre esconder bajo una mesa, Vi los pies de Chica fue asía por donde yo escape. ¿Logre perder los? No lo se, No vi a Bonnie en la vista, Podía ver la salida al fondo del pasillo, Camine lo mas silencioso y de repente las luces del establecimiento se apagaron, las luces, la tableta, totalmente todo apagado. Y de repente en el escenario a Freddy se le encendió la cara cantando una canción que desconozco nombre, saque mi celular, ya que ya sabia que me descubrieron, quería tener visibilidad, o no se, no pensé con claridad, si quería que pasara algo quería saber lo que me esperaba para prepararme de lo peor, y cual fue mi sorpresa? Bonnie y Chica al lado de freddy acercando se a mi, lentamente, simplemente retrocedí hasta llegar a una pared, Cuando intente correr hacia la salida una figura extraña se puso en mi camino, Era rara, se veía dañada, con rasguños y algunas cosas rotas, Puse mi celular para iluminar, era Foxy, pero... Algo pasaba, La boca se veía dañada, y los ojos estaban en rojo ademas de que contaba con rasguños en varias partes del cuerpo, Estaba acorralado, simplemente me fui lejos de ellos y me estrelle con una parid con la tan poca visibilidad, Mientras me encontré rodeado, sentado esperándome una muerte lenta y horrible, prácticamente estaba llorando, Freddy estaba adelante de mi viéndome, Grito y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarme:

*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*

Mi celular marco las 6:00 AM, Los animatronicos formaron postura normal y con calma volvieron a sus logares con su postura de su debido rol, Foxy fue corriendo hacia Pirate Cove, Donde una cortina estaba abierto y se metió, en el proceso cerro la cortina.

Vi al dueño entrando por la entrada, me vio tirado al suelo con mucho miedo y simplemente me hablo

**Dueño Fazzbear**: ¿Y que tal tu primer día de trabajo?

**Daniel**: Que es este lugar y que son ellos?

**Dueño Fazzbear**: No te preocup-

**Daniel**: ¿QUE SON ELLOS?

**Dueño Fazzbear**: No te pongas exigente, Tu buscaste el trabajo, tu te quedas a trabajar, y no te preocupes por el salario, El salario mostrado en el periódico es simplemente para que no venga tanta gente seguida para no hacer sospecha, El salario que vas a tener por día es por unos 4,000 dls

**Daniel**: ¿PP-orr diii-a?

**Dueño Fazzbear**: Claro chico, mira, después de limpiar nuestro nombre las fiestas eran mejor que nunca, fácilmente puedo darle 200 dolares a cualquiera que vea en la calle y no afectaría de ninguna manera al negocio. Y si te quedas mas te daré mas, digamos que es tu salario mínimo,

**Dueño Fazzbear**: ¿Que dices?

**Daniel**: Yo... Supongo que no tengo opción, ¿Verdad?

**Dueño Fazzbear**: ¿De irte sin completar las 5 noches? Exacto, después de eso haz lo que quieras

**Daniel**: Bien... Acepto, Deme el dinero

**Dueño Fazzbear**: Con gusto (Me dio los 4,000 dolares en efectivo) Y por cierto, llámeme Freddy por favor.

**Daniel**: Claro... Freddy

Después me fui confundido, Claramente con mis cosas que me quite en la oficina, Mi madre aun estaba dormida, Simplemente me acosté y llore por todo lo que sufrí, Agarre mi almohada favorita y la abrace, el dinero que me da es simplemente mucho para mi, no tengo opción, debo de hacer mi trabajo las 5 noches, pero, cuando las complete, ¿Seguiré trabajando allí? ¿O algo malo me pasara antes? ¿O me despedirán como el sujeto defensor que me hablo antes? No lo se, Pero se primero que me necesito preparar para la siguiente noche.

"A veces no le tienes que tener miedo a la oscuridad, Hay que tenerle miedo lo que se oculta en ella."

-Daniel


	3. Segunda noche, estando al filo

Después de dormir vi mi celular y marcaron las 4:00 PM, no tarde mucho en hacer una hoja de testamento, mi dinero para mis padres y mis pertenencias como videojuegos, computado para mis mejores amigos, después del testamento me encerré en mi cuarto, me senté en mi cama y estaba pensando como hacer la estrategia, mientras pensaba me di cuenta de algo, la grabadora del sujeto de las grabaciones, las deje en la oficina de vigilancia... hubiera sido bueno llevármela para los consejos, bueno, llegando debo oírlas, primero que nada debo pensar una estrategia, ayer estuvo en las ultimas, pero si no me equivoco, el "Armario" llevan todos los disfraces de Freddys, bien, usare eso a mi favor, llegando cierro la puerta con llave, también hay unos trajes en el cuarto de vigilancia.., debo de encontrar una manera de deshacerme de ellos sin problemas, pero para eso ya tendre tiempo, tener una estrategia me pone amenos contento, ahora, si no me equivoco mi celular viejo tiene demasiado saldo, me va a doler tener que usarlo pero aprovechare mis 2 celulares, no se como funciona muy bien los animatronicos pero me lo traeré, y con el celular lo conectare al mio para ver lo que mi celular esta viendo, y posicionare el 2 celular para que vea el escenario y así darme cuenta de cuando se muevan, si no me equivoco Foxy se fue a "Pirate Cove" así que la tableta debe fijar "Pirate Cove" y ¡Listo! el plan mas estratégico que e hecho en mi vida.

Agarre todo lo que necesitare, entre ellos una barra de chocolate, debo tener mucha energía para correr si las cosas se ponen muy feas, y mi mochila donde puse un casco junto con un perchero para fútbol americano, por si necesitare quitarme algo de encima rápido, tuve suerte que pudo caber todo ahí, al irme y despedirme de mis padres para trabajar me puse en marcha a Freddys Fazzbear, vi el establecimiento y no pude de dejar de pensar lo que había sucedido, entre y vi a Fazzbear haciendo unos impuestos, los hizo con mucha facilidad que ya lo había hecho en unos segundos, me vio y me trajo otra grabadora con el mismo aspecto que la anterior.

**Freddy**: ¡Hola! Ten esta grabadora, tienen consejos para tu 2 noche, pueden ser útiles

**Daniel**: Eh, gracias (Tome la grabadora, definitivamente esta no era la misma que la anterior)

**Freddy**: Bueno muchacho, tengo que atender unas cosas para el restaurante, y entre ellos es tener otro animatronico, alguna idea par-

**Daniel**: Espera.. que?

**Freddy**: Si chico, otro animatronico, es para que principalmente salude cada vez que alguien entra al establecimiento "¡Bienvenidos a Fazzbear Pizza!" Tenemos que lucir presentadores par-

**Daniel**: Sera como los demás?

**Freddy**: Tranquilo chico, el animatronico ni siquiera se tiene una idea de que va a ser, quien sabe, ¡Podría hasta ser un gato!

**Daniel**: Claro...

**Freddy**: Tranquilo chico y disfruta de la noche

**Daniel**: ... (Lo miro a los ojos, creo que comprendió a que me refiera)

**Freddy**: Pff, alégrate, mira, toma los 4,000 dolares de adelanto, Bueno, me tengo que ir, Adiós (Se va contento por la salida)

**Daniel**: Que hijo de puta...

Esta vez no ayude a nadie para preparar en cerrar todo, esta vez hice lo que me convenía, cuando nadie miraba entre las flores pude colocar el 2 celular para ver perfectamente el escenario con los animatronicos, cuando terminaron de arreglar el "Armario" lo cerré con llave para que no me puedan encerrar en un disfraz si me descubren, Pero el problema seguirá siendo de los disfraces anomatronicos de atrás de la oficina de vigilancia..., me asegure ponerme unos zapatos cómodos a la hora de correr y cuando todos se fueron saque mi reloj y marcaba las 12:20 PM, me prepare con el casco y la pechera de fútbol, es sorprendente que siga de mi talla, luego poco después prepare a conectar todo, y cuando termine eran ya las 12:42 PM, me fui a buscar a Freddy chica y Bonnie, intente tirarlos al suelo para asi poder retrasar les y así darme cuenta fácilmente en que momento se "desbloquean" Los animatronicos eran muy duros, no logre mover los para nada, eso o debo realmente hacer ejercicio, probablemente pudo haber sido una buena idea traer un bate o algo por si tendría que luchar, aunque me dijeron que no era recomendado, intente un rato tirarlos y no lo logre, me rendí y mire la hora, ¡ERAN LAS 1:12 AM! ¡CORRÍ A MI OFICINA COMO MARATÓN! saque la tableta y la grabadora, en la tableta marque en especial "Pirate Cove" y use mi celular y no se movieron los demás, me alegre, rápidamente me levante y hice ejercicio moviendo mis pies, para entrar en calor por si la situación se pone fea, aun no se movía nada, nada..., nada...nada..nad- Espera, ¡La grabadora! me puse a reproducirla y el mensaje dijo

"¡Bien! Superaste con éxito la primera noche,comienza a ver las cámaras, cada noche se pone mas activa, recuerda lo, también recuerda usar las luces si no ves a los animatronicos en ningún lado, ok..., debes echarle un vistazo a "Pirate Cove" Foxy es el mas peligro de los 4,el es diferente a los demas, el es el mas imperativo que los demás, actúa un poco como a los demás, pero cuando sale de "Pirate Cove" el no se anda con rodeos, Corre con toda su fuerza... o con toda su... fusible? no se, no me preguntes que usan de energía, pero el hecho es que correrá hasta ti, así que si no lo ves en pirate cove no dudes en cerrar la puerta a tu izquierda, que sepa es la única que usa para llegar hacia ti, en mi caso nunca fue por la derecha, bueno, no pierdas tiempo, y si es que logras esta noche asegúrate no hacerle caso a la grabadora, la tableta es mas importante, tu ponte lo de fondo nomas, bueno, suerte"

Aunque no me explico mucho me dijo una cosa importante, Mientras miraba "Pirate Cove" note algo, la cortina se movió un poco, fue como si algo la hubiera tocado por un momento y se habrá hecho para atrás, vi las cámaras que conectaban de ahí hasta mi, y no había nadie, mire mi celular y Bonnie miraba la cámara y no a mi celular, creo que los logre engañar...

Con sentimiento de victoria hasta que vi que Chica empezaba a moverse, estaba vez no a la camara, estaba empezando a moverse y se termino iendo a la cocina, ¡BINGO! funciono el plan, "Pirate Cove" no muestra por el momento ninguna señal de actividad, asi que cambie a ver a Chica ya a posicionada donde solía estar el otro día, aun no llegaba a la cocina, así que empece de nuevo a ver el escenario donde no habia nada en especial aun, aunque bonnie movió un poco la cabeza, de repente escuche un sonido raro, mire inmediatamente "Pirate Cove"..

Mierda...

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!

PUERTAS AHORA! CERRAR!

Cerré la puerta al no ver a Freddy, también cerré la 2 por si acaso, cuando termine de cerrar la 2 se escucho un golpe fuerte en la de la izquierda seguido por unos golpes, cada vez eran mas fuertes, pero no parecian ser lo suficiente para romperlas, me calme y me fije en la energía... 2:43 AM... bueno, me queda tiempo, seguí viendo las cámaras y vi que foxy regreso a su sitio, vi los 2 cuartos por cámara y estaban limpios, abrí las puertas, vi el celular y Bonnie ya no estaba, me puse a buscarla y estaba enfrente de la puerta del Armario animatronico" ignore mucho ya que no me preocupaba, me preocupaba mas Chica, y ella ahora estaba en la cocina, se podía escuchar sus gemidos, por lo cual empece a ver mas la parte derecha, ahora lo único que podía decirme que fuera útil era que Freddy siguiera en su lugar, vi mi reloj y ya marcaban las 4:00 AM, a veces me sorprende lo que puede durar la energía, me quedaba 23%, eche una risa muy nerviosa, vi que Foxy quería intentar hacer otra de sus recorridas molestas, estaba apenas saliendo se, chica ya estaba en mi lado, cerré la puerta al menos, Freddy seguía sin moverse, Bonnie estaba ya en el pasillo, comencé a ponerme la pechera de fútbol junto con mi casco, me prepare mas en calor por si tenia que hacer algo loco, use las luces para ver si Chica seguía al lado y ya no estaba, abrí la puerta, ella estaba otra vez un poco alejada de la cocina, decidí ahorrar mas energía, ya me quedaba 12%, eran las 5:05 AM, Bonnie empezó a volver al escenario temprano, pero con otra pose, se estaba iendo a la derecha, no entendía porque, Chica estaba donde mismo igual que Freddy, Foxy esta en una posición donde salí de la cortina pero no se mueve mucho, Mierda... me veo en una situación difícil, creo que tendré que hacerlo por la manera difícil de nuevo.

la izquierda sera la mejor manera, esta menos vació, pero si Foxy sale corriendo usare mi casco como protección, como si intentara taclearlo, debo hacerlo bien y usare la inercia de mi lado, me queda 4% de energía, chica y bonnie estaban a los lados, cerre la puerta derecha, Freddy no se mueve aun, son las 5:42 AM, por favor que esto funcione, cuando marcaron el 1% de energía, Bonnie y Chica aun estaban al lado, eran las 5:53 PM, Corrí a la izquierda, oí pasos rápidos, Era foxy, mierda, si me hubiera quedado hubiera estado perdido, estaba iendo hacia mi abriendo y cerrando la boca, me posicione para usar el casco y pechera como escudo, Foxy tiene un agujero en lo que seria su estomago, intentare encajarle el costado de la pechera ahi para aturdirlo, cuando chocamos fui fácilmente yo el tacleado, creo que si le hice daño a Foxy, ya que también retrocedió, choco contra la pared y se puso un poco aturdido, fue un mal plan, ya que me paso lo mismo, lo bueno es que me pare a correr, pero estaba confundido y me era fácil caer, pero logre permanecer el equilibrio, hasta que Chica se lanzo a mi, me levanto, los 3 animatronicos me tomaron por los pies y chica mis 2 brazos, me estaban llevando hacia "El armario" Bonnie intento derribar la puerta esperando que estuviera abierta, se sorprendió al ver que no se abría, cada vez hacia mas fuerza, logre hacer mi cabeza suficiente para poder ver mi reloj, 5:57 AM,

Vamos... vamos... no me falles tiempo...

Bonnie logro romperla, mierda...

Había muchos trajes, entre ellos estaba el de Freddy, me querían poner en el de el, pero con todas mis fuerzas no logre escapar, me a posicionaron y metieron presión, no cabía, pero si ellos hacían fuerza... dios.., cuando empezaron hacer apretones para que encajara, al ver que no funcionaba cada vez que metían mas fuerza, uno de los brazos con una de sus vigas me hizo una herida abierta, cuando estaba a punto de encajarse una viga enorme a mi brazo izquierdo..

*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*

Se pusieron en un modo normal y volvieron a su lugar, Sacar mi brazo izquierdo dolió un montón, dañándome mas la piel, la derecha también, me hice una herida un poco fea, pero nada grave, después de dar mis quejidos mientras me iva el dueño me vio con las heridas y con mi perchare y casco.

**Freddy**: ¿Enserio?

**Daniel**: ¿Que?

**Freddy**: El primer guardián que intento combatirlos

**Daniel**: No intente combatirlos, fue por si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

**Freddy**: (Mirando mis heridas) Pues al parecer no te sirvieron de mucho

**Daniel**: Si sirvieron, pero ya sabes, lograron llevarme hacia un disfraz

**Freddy**: Ah, Lograron llevarte? Chico ahorre la energía que se nos va usted

**Daniel**: No lo digas como si nada... casi muero...

**Freddy**: Usted lo dijo, casi, bueno, salga por favor, si viene un chico que quiere hacerse de que llego primero que lo vea con esas heridas nos traerá mala fama.

Daniel: ¿De la que ya tiene?

**Freddy**: Que gracioso, ese es el carácter, bueno, ¡nos vemos en la noche!

Al irme casi moribundo a mi casa logre ocultar les las heridas, me acosté y hice lo mismo que ayer, llore, estuve tan al filo de la muerte... ya estaba incluso donde el traje, pero estuve a salvo esta vez, la siguiente dudo que lo logre, tengo que hacer otra estrategia, y debe ser mejor, si tengo que analizar las 2 noches esta fue mejor, pase menos tiempo lejos de la oficina, debo usar mi ingenio a mi favor.

Y si no lo hago, espero que no me pongan en un disfraz de Bonnie, eso seria vergonzoso.

"Si no puedes con ellos, Une teles, Literalmente"


	4. Tercera noche, Pacifico

6:00 AM

Freddy: Idiotas

Chica: ¿Que?

Freddy: Debemos esperar al nuevo anomatronico

Bonnie: Porfavor.. Eso podria ser en 2 semanas mas, para eso ya deberia haber otro nuevo guardian, debemos aprovechar

Freddy: Esto es distinto

Chica: Pff, Si foxy estubiera aqui nos daria la razon

Freddy: No lo menciones, recuerda lo que hizo en el 87, casi nos descubren por su culpa

Chica: Al menos deberias sentir culpa, no debe ser bonito estar atras de esa cortina todo el tiempo

Freddy: Miren, el guardian ya deberia estar en la oficina, actuan LEVE, No lo debemos transformar aun, debemos esperar.

Bonnie: Porque le tienes mania? Creo que sabes perfectamente que el animatronico llegara en semanas

Freddy: No lo recuerdas?

Bonnie: ¿Quien? ¿Al guardian? Solo lo hemos visto estas 2 noches

Freddy: No, no... Mira, te lo explicare

Cuando apenas empezabamos a ser nuestra epoca de oro, paso la mordida del 87, teniamos muy bajos clientes, ya casi habia dias en el que no haciamos nada por los pocosclientes, hasta que un dia, llego un chico, este chico era de los pocos clientes al año, y era el mas jugueton, y incluso nos defendia a la hora de que decian que no pensabamos o que no eramos reales, lo puedo recordar como si hubiera sido un gran numero de años... incluso, ¡una vez hizo una carta y me la dejo bajo el pie! ¿no recuerdas Chica?

Chica: Ah si... La mia decia algo de que era la mejor cocinera.

Bonnie: Pf, la mia era de mejor guitarrista

Bueno, siguiendo, con el paso de tiempo pude ver como el niño crecia mas y mas, en que cosas habia cambiado y que gustos permanecia, y lo que no cambiaba era el respeto y cariño que tenia a nosotros, era genial cuando era su cumpleaños, y cuando el venia a un cumpleaños de un amigo tambien nos trataba igual y nos defendia igual, incluso peleaba por nuestro respeto, y aunque no ganaba siempre se disculpaba con nosotros por habernos fallado, ¿recuerdas cuand-

Bonnie: Ya entendimos, no debes de contarnos la historia completa, ahora ya entiendo porque lo quieres mantener vivo..

Freddy: El debe ser nuestro nuevo compañero, debe serlo, y que mejor que un nuevo personaje que nos acompañara cada dia de la pizzeria cantando alguna cancion junto con nosotros

Chica: Tal vez tengas razon, pero, se lo tenemos que decir a Foxy, aunque creo que eso no le quitara sus ganas de hacer algo, ya sabes como es

Chica: Conociendolo no hara caso, el simplemente anda mal desde la mordida del 87, no creo que te haga caso Freddy

Freddy: El guardian no es idiota, por algo logro sobrevivir 2 noches

Bonnie: Lo dices como si fuera el segundo, ya han pasado muchos la 2 noche, la que no suelen pasar mucho es la 3, la 4 casi todos por los pelos y casi nadie la 5

Freddy: El es.. diferente a los demas, el logro ser estrategico, hizo un plan y a funcionado 2 veces, en la 5 es cuando tengamos que atacar y transformarlo

Chica: Para eso ya estara mas que retirado...

Freddy: No lo hara, lo escuche decir que no tenia opcion cuando aun no me habia apagado por completo, asi que en la 5 noche empezamos a actuar, asi qu-

(Se oye un estruendo fuerte)

Bonnie: ¿Que fue eso?

(se oyen golpes continuos)

Bonnie: Ah, olvidenlo

Freddy: Bueno, debemos empezar a actuar, si el comienza a sospechar.. pues no se, recuerden el plan, no lo debemos transformar aun, ya intentamos transformar a muchos y en ninguna funciono, debe ser porque son pj repetidos, si lo logramos meter en uno diferente no solo podra estar con nosotros en la noche, ¡Tambien de dia cantando con nosotros!

Bonnie: Blah blah blah. Esta bien, esta vez ire a su derecha, me aburre ir por el mismo camino

Chica: Bueno, pero el siguiente guardian que asesinemos yo le pondre el traje

Bonnie; Trato hecho

Freddy: No me decepsiones, se que pòdre recordar tu nombre, guardian.

Hoy los animatronicos estubieron demasiados inactivos, Freddy y Chica estubieron demasiado inactivos, de Freddy eso ya no me sorprende, se que algun dia me terminara sorprendido por la derecha y izquierda... Espera, ya no veo a Chica ni a Bonnie, debieron ir por siempre, Chica esta enfrente de la puerta del "Armario" Pero esta vez mira la camara, no me quisiera imaginar su "cara" cuando vea que la cerre con candado, Bonnie esta por el pasillo ya, debo de asegurarme que no pasen, Freddy sigue ahi,quieto, esta vez mira mi camara, debo admitir que da un poco de miedo, pero por lo que eh pasado ya no me da tanto, espera, "Pirate Cove", Oh mierda, otra vez..

¡HA! lobo estupido, casi me engaña, Foxy - 0 Daniel 2, 2 veces en la misma noche, no sabia que llegaria hacer eso, miro mi reloj y marcan las 4:48 AM, esta noche a sido mucho mas facil que las anteriores veces, la energia va de maravilla, con mi celular vigilando el escenario no gast ecasi nada de energia, conservo el 89% que use para la puerta y ver de vez en cuando "Pirate Cove" Cerre las 2 puertas y me acomode y saque la grabadora que me dio el dueño, Vamos haber que va a decirme ahora.

"Vaya, me sorprendes, la primera vez que pase 3 noches aqui me felicitaron, segun no lograban muchos sobrevivir hasta este punto, a este punto no puedo darte ningun consejo, si lograste sobrevivir aqui es por tu habilidad, poco te puedo decir, pero, una vez oi del tipo que las grabaciones sobre si me atrapaban me hiciera el muerte, para que me confundieran como un disfraz, ironicamente dijo despues que tal vez podrian confundirme como un disfraz y intentaran menterme un endo esqueleto, menciono poco despues que no quisiera saber como terminaria, ojala que no llegue a ese punto, bueno, debes pasar una noche algo dificil, no te molestare mas, recuerda, a este punto Freddy llega a ser un poco activo, imaginate como si fuera Foxy en tu primera noche, bueno, suerte"

Que ironico, si e logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora es gracias a mis planes, esta vez no dijo nada importante, cuando me suelen atrapar ya deben saber que soy, asi que, para no perder la cordura por la tension vendra bien un poco de "compañia imaginaria" pero bueno, esta vez sera mas facil con menos riesgos,Chica esta en el pasillo y creo que Bonnie en la cocina, llevo 70&amp; de energia y ya son las 5:30 AM, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana y no me pasara nada mientras este aqui, esto es pan comido, unos 4,000 dolares faciles por hoy. si es asi la siguiente noche me quedare las 7 noches, ya no tarda casi nada, abri las 2 puertas.

*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*

Sali por la izquierda y me dio un escalofrio por mi cuertpo, Foxy estaba a 2 metros de mi puerta, obviamente se paro y se fue a su lugar, creo que no deberia jugarmela otra vez...

Me fui y el dueño me dio el dinero, me fui a mi casa esta vez feliz sabiendo que era el dia para comprar todas las cosas que queria de pequeño, mi billetera tendra un serio problema con esto.


	5. Cuarta noche, Amistades no deseadas

?:? AM

Lo único que recuerdo era estar tirado en el piso, con un gran charco de sangre a mi alrededor, entre eso un gran dolor en el pecho, intente moverme o gritar, pero no podia, cada vez que lo intentaba me dolía, entre lo que podía ver, que era muy borroso eran los 4 animatronicos discutiendo, entre ellos Foxy en su boca llevaba sangre, el maldito debió morderme, fin ji estar débil y intente arrastrarme, pero me detuve, era inútil, era delatarme, tal vez, si tal vez espero a que se acabe el turno el dueño ira a rescatarme, de repente escucho un grito extraño, logre girar mi cabeza para tener mejor visibilidad y vi a Freddy amenazando a Foxy, no entendía, intente sacar mi reloj para ver cuanto faltaba, pero al ver la hora perdí esperanza, 02:15 AM, no logre sobrevivir mucho, sabia que no lo lograría, asi que decidí cuales serian mis ultimas acciones, con toda mi ultima fuerza me puse boca arriba, y vi una gran herida en mi pecho, los anomatronicos se dieron cuenta y Freddy fue el que me estuvo mirando en especial, yo con toda mi fuerza les dije para que me escucharan:

**Daniel**: Mo-nstruos...

**Freddy**: Chica!, rápido, vendas!

Chica se fue a la cocina, eso creo, Foxy se mantuvo alejado de mi y Freddy se veía nervioso, no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas comenzaba a sentir menos fuerza, Chica llego con unas toallas y me levanto con sus brazos, Mierda, me levanto como una pluma, Grite de dolor por que sentí mas la herida, Freddy agarro la toalla y la uso como vendas, mas toallas, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por la perdida de sangre, pero me vi y pensé que estaba bien, hasta que me caí y me desmaye.

Después de recuperar la consciencia casi grite al ver que estaba en el asiento del "Armario" Pero, use esto a mi favor, Por favor, que estén en el escenario, es mi oportunidad, Camine lo mas rapido que pude hacia mi oficina, comencé a apoyarme con la pared, con esperanza de que no me descubrieran, estaba como a 1 habitación cuando escuche un "No esta!" Rápidamente acelere lo mas que pude el paso, mira atrás, veía a Foxy y Chica corriendo para llegar a mi, iban muy rápido, pero yo ya estaba donde quería, cuando solo basto poner un pie y encerrarme, por suerte no me piso la puerta el pie, también fui a la otra puerta para encerrarla, agarre mi tableta y me puse contra la pared sentado de dolor, escuche los golpes fuertes provenientes de Foxy probablemente, saque mi tableta, mira la cámara de la habitación izquierda y solo se veia a chica un poco mirando hacia lo que creo que era la puerta, Freddy lo escuche tirar cosas en la cocina y Bonnie estaba a 1 cuarto del lado derecho, mira mi reloj y estube incosciente 2 horas, osea, 4;23 AM, puedo lograrlo, no estoy perdiendo tanta sangre, las vendas sirvieron, de repente se escucho golpes de la puerta derecha, debia ser Freddy.

**Freddy**: ¡Déjanos entras!

**Chica**: ¡Vamos! ¡Abre la puerta!

Me asegure que Chica me viera para mostrarle el dedo medio de mi mano, y la ignore, tenia suficiente energía para durar. alcance lo que creo que era el cable del ventilador para a pagarlo, ahora mas que nunca necesito ahorrar energía, hasta que pararon de pegar a la puerta, Freddy se fue, logre escucharlo desde la cámara de la cocina, y lo vi en la ventana de la puerta izquierda, se acomodo su moño de metal y su sombrero, y con sus nudillos choco la puerta lentamente, mirándome con un toque serio, lo mir confundido y el siguió de la misma manera, no pienso abrirle por nada del mundo, me dije a mi mismo, sabia lo que el me haría, y me niego terminar así, el sigue de un modo que no cambio su expresión, cada vez mas seguido, no soportaba eso, me puse analizar la situación, estaba en el "Armario" sin un traje que me estuviera matando lentamente y me pusieron unas vendas para sobrevivir, ¿Porque mantenerme vivo? A la mierda, me levante y cojeando le abrí la puerta, rápidamente Freddy entro y se puso enfrente de mi, debo admitir que sentí mucho miedo, pero me hice el valiente.

**Freddy**: ¿Nombre?

**Daniel**: ...

**Freddy**: ¿Nombre? Por favor.

**Daniel**: Me lla-mo.. Daniel..

**Freddy**: Daniel, Un gusto conocerte (Estiro la mano, quería saludarme educada mente, la estire también y nos estrechamos la mano, claramente, el lo hice con una gran fuerza que casi me quejaba del dolor)

**Daniel**: (Retrocedí cuando vi a Foxy y los demás entrar a la habitación, termine chocan dome contra la pared, de repente foxy me miro)

**Foxy**: Siento lo del... Mordisco..

**Daniel**:¿Ahora que?

**Freddy**: ¿Que?

**Daniel**: ¡¿Primero me muerden el maldito pecho y se disculpan para después meterme en uno de sus trajes y morir?!(Di una pausa enorme para que se dieran cuenta del dolor)

**Freddy**: No, no, no entiendes, fue un error nuestro, ellos no sabían quien eres

**Daniel**: Quien soy? soy la persona que persiguieron y intentaron matar las ultimas 3 noches

**Freddy**: No sabían exactamente quien eres, por eso me disculpo de nuestro comportamiento y empezar de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

Los matare, los matare y bailare en sus putos cadáveres metálicos, pero a si no podre hacer nada, debo seguir les el juego, y cuando tenga la oportunidad, abran deseado no mover ni un dedo cuando entre al trabajo.

**Daniel**: De... acuerdo

**Freddy**: Bien, Chicos, el es Daniel, Daniel, Ellos son mis compañeros, Bonnie, Foxy y Chica.

**Bonnie**, Foxy y Chica: ¡Hola!

**Daniel**: Bien.. Debo... descansar..

**Freddy**: Si quieres te ayudam-

**Daniel**: No no... podre solo, solo falta unas horas para que acabe mi turno...

Cuando por fin se fueron me senté en mi silla agotado y adolorido, a esto le debo hacer una excusa, esto no lo debo de ocultar, debo inventar la excusa perfecta que encaje perfectamente y nadie se de cuenta de esto, dios, ya no es tan bueno trabajar aquí como lo pensé hace días, no se como termine siquiera en el suelo, si no hubieran sido amistoso no quisiera imaginarme verme en un animatronico, debo hacer algo, me fijo en la hora en la que marcan ya las 5:43 AM, ya casi termina esto, ya tengo una buena excusa, si falto mañana y vuelvo otro dia no se como reaccionaran los animatronicos, o si pondrán un guardia de remplazo y terminara transformado, no lo se, pero se que debo de matarlos, y nada me impedirá en hacerlo.

Veo por medio de las cámaras a Foxy limpiándose la sangra y Chica limpiando la sangre del piso, por lo menos no se quejara el dueño de eso, Freddy esta sentado pensando en "El armario" y Bonnie esta en la cocina por lo que se oye moviendo cosas, probablemente acomodando, me relajo y trato de no usar fuerzas, tal vez así se cicatrice rapido,eso espero porque si no... buf..

*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*

Sali de la oficina tambaleando y Foxy termino de limpiarse en su cueva y Bonnie y Chica se aposicionaro, Freddy hiba con paso lento, diciendome que tenian preparado una sorpresa para mi, oigo la puerta de la entrada, es el dueño.

**Freddy(1)**: ¿Que te paso, muchacho?

**Daniel**: No lo se exactamente, cuando empece a recordar estaba ya tirado el suelo

**Freddy**(1): ¿Te lo hizo un animatronico?

Estaba a punto de decir que si, pero una sensación, un instinto me dijo que no dijera la verdad, y lo hice

Daniel: No no, cuando pensé que había un ladrón de verdad me hice el accidente.

**Freddy**(1): ¿Y que le paso al ladrón?

**Daniel**: No, no lo habia, por suerte los animatornicos no me atraparon, pero de paso me hice esto, bueno, tengo que ir a mi casa a tratar esta herida, disculpe pero tome sus toallas para hacerme las vendas

**Freddy**(1): Descuida esta bien.

Llegando a mi casa le dije la misma excusa, me trataron a un hospital haciéndome una venda profesional, dijeron que si era capaz para ir al trabajo, mi mama se negó, pero aunque yo no quería ir, debo de hacerlo, por el momento si tengo a los animatronicos a mi lado no tengo peligro alguno en el turno nocturno, pero no se con exactitud como los matare, pero debo hacerlo, si no lo logro terminare en un gran problema, en la tarde salí del hospital y fui a mi cuarto, lleve mi bate de béisbol por si pasa algo malo, no pude dormir hoy así que llegando al restaurante me lleno 2 litros de café si es necesario para estar despierto toda la noche, estoy ya enfrente de la puerta, veo el reloj y son las 12:35 PM, mierda, llegue muy tarde, deberé apresurarme, todos ya se fueron, mientras camino lentamente escucho algo.

Mierda.


	6. Quinta noche, La fiesta

_**¡Hola! Si lees esto es porque empezaste a leer mi historia y eres fiel. la cual te doy las sinceras gracias, no me gusta cuando la gente sube esto en el primer capitulo para es un poco para ojear y para saber si te gusta, bueno, eso era todo y no doy mas espera, ojala que puedas disfrutar mas de la historia ;)**_

Mire el establecimiento y entre, era muy tarde, si no me equivoco mientras caminaba los animatronicos deberían empezar al menos mover un poco sus caras, no habia visto a ningún animatronico en el escenario, vi la grabadora con una nota en grande diciendo "Espero que no te hayas ido 1 dia antes, -Freddy"Sabia que era el dueño, no creo que una mano animatronico sepa hacer una letra bien hecha, tome la grabadora y camine lentamente a mi oficina, no quería encontrarme cerca de la cueva de Foxy y decidí irme por la cocina, encontré la tableta boca arriba iluminando, subi la tableta y mire las cámaras, miraba y no encontraba a los animatronicos, Foxy no esta en la cueva.

Mierda.

Mire la cámara cerca de la cocina y vi a Foxy atrás de mi mirándome, no tuve fuerza para voltear, no podía, senti la mano metálica y fría en mi hombro, y dijo una palabra que no la escuche porque tire un grito y me caí,de repente se prendió la luz y vi a Chica, mostrándome una pizza que se ve mala, diciéndome:

**Chica**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Freddy**: (Llego de la nada) Como va el cumpleaños ami-guito, ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

**Daniel**: (Recuperando la respiración) ¿Como.. sabían que era mi cumpleaños?

**Freddy**: Por favor... No olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños

**Chica**: ¿No lo habíamos sacado de los archivos de- (Freddy dio un golpeteo a Chica) Oh no nada...

**Daniel**: (Retrocediendo lentamente) Bueno, yo, tengo que hacer.. eh.. tarea, si tarea

**Bonnie**: ¿Fuiste a la escuela con esa herida?

**Daniel**: Si, pero eso fue en la mañana, resulta que tengo un sistema protector y cicatrizo muy rapido (Choque contra la pared)

**Freddy**: Tranquilo ami guito, la tarea puede esperar, ¡A celebrar!

Mierda, se me había olvidado completamente la escuela, tengo que empezar a tener esto en control si no terminare perdiendo lo que me queda de vida social, si es que no termino la vida literal. Les tengo que seguir el juego, por el momento no me puedo dar ningún privilegio de estarles ignorando, mientras no haya peligro debo concentrarme.

Chica: (Pone la pizza en una mesa ya preparada) ¡A comer!

Me senté y vi la pizza.. no se veía tan mala, al menos no sabia a podrido, era incomodo comer ya que aunque ellos tenían pedazos de pizzas en sus manos no la comían, me observaban, todos, no estaba Foxy, pensé que el no estaba "prendido" después de comerme media pizza Freddy miro la suya y intento comérsela, debido a la mala manera construida de la mandíbula de Freddy se podía ver como partía la pizza, me daba un poco de miedo, después los demás empezaron a hacer eso, como si me imitaran, cuando "terminaron" y vieron que había terminado Chica dijo..

Chica: ¡Bien! ¡Chicos prepárense! (Chica y los demás subieron al escenario rápidamente y tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos y daban como si fuera un show normal, simplemente que lo hicieron mejor entonado y algunas partes decía mi nombre, me sentía incomodo, no era lo mismo ver esta presentación en la oscuridad y mas sabiendo que Fox- ¡Foxy! mire mi reloj, eran ya las 3:24 AM, mierda, debe de estar ya prendido según lo que me menciono el sujeto de las grabaciones, logre sacármelos de encima con la excusa de que tenia que ir al baño, me acerque a mi oficina y vi la tableta, rápidamente la agarre y regrese con los demás animatronicos, mientras ellos cantaban puse la tableta bajo la mesa viendo donde se encontraba Freddy, busque y no estaba en ningún lado, hasta que lo vi en el "Armario" mirando lo que parecía ser un anomatronico, no se podía ver mucho, solo que se que no era ningún animatronico que había visto antes, no tenia las respectivas orejas de Bonnie, ni el tamaño de Freddy, ni la cabeza de Foxy ni de Chica, después salio corriendo, iba para acá, escondí la tableta y cuando llego...

**Foxy**: ¡Freddy!

**Freddy**: ¿Que pasa?

**Foxy**: ¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego!

**Bonnie**: ¿No te referirás al-

**Foxy**: ¡Si, Véanlo por ustedes!

Se fueron a ver lo que posiblemente era el animatroncio, estaba caminando nerviosamente para poder ver el nuevo animatronico de cerca, al verlo casi grite y retrocedí, era lo que parecía ser un gato, un diseño parecido al de Bonnie, solo que este era color morado con azul, con uniforme de policía, no llevaba nombre, pero había un letrero arriba donde decía que estaba en desarrollo, no tocar, Freddy lo analizo un momento y me miro, analizándome un momento, después de una pausa empezó a hablar.

**Freddy**: Mmmmm..

**Freddy**: Esta un poco chico, pero nada que un buen empujón no pueda solucionar.

Empujón, empujón, empujón, empujón.

Mierda.

**Daniel**: ¿Que?

**Chica**: Nah, tranquilo Daniel, Freddy exagera, el no es tan fuerte, tendremos que empujarte todos nosotros para que pued-

**Daniel**: Espera... te refieres a meterme en esa cosa?

**Bonnie**: Claro, ¿No te gusta? Podríamos re pintarlo.

**Daniel**: (Puse cara de pánico al ver a los demás)

**Chica**: ¿Estas bien?

**Freddy**: Bueno, empecemos de una vez (Estiro mi mano para agarrar mi brazo, lo hizo con mucha fuerza)

**Daniel**: ¡ESPERA!

Tengo ventaja, debo de tenerlo.

**Daniel**: Ten-go que hacer muchas cosas antes! tengo que... eh... hacer un testamento, si, y despedirme de algunos amigos primeros y tam-

**Freddy**: ¿No somos tus amigos?

Mierda.

**Daniel**: Si lo son, pero tengo mas amigos que lo mas probable se preocuparían y tal, dejemos esto para mañana, ademas podrían retocar al animatronico para que quede aun mejor y no quisiera que nada los moleste en el proceso no crees?

**Chica**: Tiene un buen punto.

**Freddy**: Pues si, pero prepárate mañana, con suerte y en 3 días después ya estarás con nosotros en el escenario!

Mire mi reloj impaciente, eran las 5:42 AM, debo terminar esto, no puedo mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo, mañana me meterán en esa cosa, eh completado las 5 noches, las siguientes 2 son opcionales, igual iré, pero esta vez los matare, pero primero debo estar perfectamente seguro, me fui a mi oficina y cerré las puertas con la excusa de la tarea, empece a sudar como cerdo, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que mi apariencia en ese animatronico, llore un poco, pero cerré los ojos un rato hasta que

*Ping* *Ping* Ping*

Salí y vi al dueño otra vez, no hable con el, solo pedí el dinero, era un cheque esta vez de 10,000 dolares, esta ganancia es buena, le dare un mejor uso del que yo esperaba usar, camine hacia casa con la garganta totalmente seca, no pude detenerte sin pensar como en la otra noche casi me metían a un animatronico, el dolor, era muy fuerte, no me imagino si me llegaban a poner todo el traje, ¿y si aun siguiera vivo mientras me desangro? dios mio, no quería pensar mas del tema, se podía notar mi nerviosidad con solo verme un poco a la cara, me sentía mal y decidí correr a mi casa, al entrar fui un poco frió con mi madre y fui a mi habitación, esperando un plan se me ocurrió una de las ideas mas arriesgadas que haré en toda mi vida. tome mi telefeno y marque un numero de un amigo mio.

**Alex**: Si, ¿Que pasa?

**Daniel**: Recuerdas cuan-

?:? ?

Listo, grabado, ahora debería empezar a prepararme para mañana, pondré esto en mi mochila, si muero en el intento al menos encontraran esto y destruirán esos animatronicos, espero que se dueño loco no elimina las evidencias, mi mochila esta muy pesada, espero que esto no me quite mucha velocidad, (caminando hacia Freddy s) tengo que poder hacerlo, tengo que poder hacerlo, espero que esta barra energetizante me pueda dar energía para el momento.., debe funcionar, mi plan es a prueba de robots, ademas, si no funciona estaré frito, (Miro el gran cartel diciendo "Freddy s" Es el momento, mi reloj marca ya las 11:32 PM, bueno, debo empezar a hacer las cosas, si no sobrevivo, al menos espero llevarme a uno con mi muerte. (Entro por la puerta, con un mensaje, lo estaba leyendo) Con que se fueron temprano eh.., se nota que saben que esta noche es peligrosa... Pues esta noche sera especialmente peligrosa...

**Freddy**: ¡Eh Daniel! ¿Listo para la transformación?

**Daniel**: Claro...

Es el momento del show.


	7. Sexta noche, Lo que ningún guardián hizo

**Freddy**: Bueno, Daniel como- Oye , te pasa algo?

**Daniel**: Disculpa, pero no puedo caminar, ven tu por mi por favor..

**Freddy**: Claro, igual no creo que se me dañen los brazos, que los usare mucho hoy (Se acerca hacia mi)

Abro mi mochila, busco lo que necesito, mierda, debo de ser mas rápido, esta llegando a mi, ¡Lo que agarre primero me servirá!

*BOOM*

Saque mi escopeta corta y le disparo en el estomago de Freddy, Se podía ver su endoesqueleto, en especifico la columna vertebral metálica, no se podía levantar, cada vez que lo intentaba le salían chispas de la columna, Veo a chica mirándome, corre con un grito amenazador, aunque llevo el mismo destino, no se podían levantar, Esta vez era Freddy, pero me llego a alcanzar antes de que me di cuenta, su cabeza, intenta morderme el cuello, mi escopeta se cayo, debo.. hacer fuerza.. mierda, veo a Bonnie, se acerca lentamente... intento hacer toda la fuerza posible pero no funciona, Con mi mano empece a mover su endoesqueleto por un agujero que tiene el estomago, este reacciona moviendo la cabeza por lo cual pierde equilibrio y cae al suelo, aprovecho esto para empujarlo, tomando mi escopeta, y le disparo en la columna, Bonnie corre hacia mi, no tuve tiempo para apuntar, le di en el pie y se cae, se dirige hacia mi aun así, le apunto en la columna-

Mierda

No tengo munición, debo recargar, esquive la embestida de Bonnie y salí corriendo, debo dirigirme al único lugar seguro, mi oficina, entro y cerré ambas puertas, por suerte no consumí ninguna energía mientras no usara las puertas o tabletas, termine de recargar, Bonnie estaba intentando de levantar a sus compañeros, se oían los quejidos de Freddy y Foxy, Chica estaba intentándose levantar, lo están empezando a lograr, Bonnie, eres mi objetivo, Abrí las 2 puertas para no gastar energía, corrí hacia el pasillo y vi a Bonnie, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le apunte en la columna, esta vez el retroceso me venció, la escopeta se fue para atrás, pero ellos ya estaban prácticamente vencidos, fui caminando hacia mi escopeta, y los mire mientras ellos se retorcían intentando hacer algo.

**Freddy**: ... ¿Por que?

**Daniel**: Lo siento, pero yo no seré uno de ustedes

**Daniel**: Y no planeo hacer lo mismo que ustedes, hoy las reglas han cambiado.

**Foxy**: (Gritando intentando amenazarme)

**Daniel**: Ya no pueden asustarme, podría simplemente destruirlos ahora, pero me sirven para una ultima cosa ustedes, (tome a Foxy y lo arrastre hasta el armario, el maldito casi me da con el garfio, hice lo mismo con los demás animatronicos)

**Daniel**: (Cerré la puerta del armario) Volveré en unos minutos para la pelea final entre ustedes, simplemente debo hacer una ultima cosa (Saco mi celular)

Mi venganza no estaba completa, haré que el dueño también sufra, incontables guardianes vienen aquí con esperanza de trabajo y de nuevas oportunidades, y el dueño los deja aquí a su suerte por la noche, esto sera diferente, se va ganar lo que se merece y le daré un poco de su propia medicina, o en este caso, le daré un poco de su creación.

**Freddy** (1): Y eso de llamar a esta hora?

**Daniel**: Eh, los animatronicos no se mueven, es mas, están saltando chispas de ellos, necesito su ayuda señor.

**Freddy** (1): Tranquilo, voy para allá

**Daniel**: Gracias señor.

Disfrutare mucho esto.

**Freddy**: (1) Y estos destrozos?

**Daniel**: No se, estaban asi cuando los vi.

**Freddy**: (1): Donde están los animatronicos?

**Daniel**: Los deje en el armario.

**Freddy** (1): Chico estúpido, no sabes hacer nada bien, (Se va a la puerta del armario)

**Freddy** (1): No puedo ver entre la osc- (Lo empuje y cerré la puerta con llave)

**Freddy** (1): Chico! que haces!?

**Daniel**: Lo siento señor, como las reglas establecen, no puede estar aquí sin traje.,

(Se escucha la melodía típica del animatronico Freddy, momentos después no se puede escuchar nada)

Se escucha un gran silencio, no oigo ningún grito, espera, oigo una cancionista, es la que Freddy usa en sus shows cuando empieza una actuación, lo seguido que se escucho fueron gritos de animatronicos, me fui y me quede en mi oficina, saque mi tableta y vi lo que pasaba en el armario, eso no se me quitara de la mente, lo estaban prácticamente torturando, salí a limpiar lo que destroce, los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, vi mi reloj y marcaban las 4:52 AM. Nada mal para 52% de energía que me quedaba, deje de escuchar los gritos y escuche uno mas bajo, debió ser la muerte del dueño, espero que cambien a un mejor dueño, saque mi tableta y vi lo imposible, ya nadie estaba en el armario, simplemente estaba la sangre del dueño escurrida en el nuevo animatronico.. busque en todas las cámaras con prisa, y no estaba nadie en ninguna, mire la mía y, ellos... estaban detrás de mi. Se cayo la tableta, voltee lentamente y los vi, estuve a punto de gritar cuando Freddy me abrazo con fuerza.

**Freddy**: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

Todos los animatronicos me empezaron a abrazar, con tono alegre y risas.

**Daniel**: (Temblando) Que...?

**Chica**: Nos hiciste un gran favor...

**Foxy**: Bien hecho, te asciendo a marinero!

**Daniel**: ¿Que esta pasando?

**Freddy**: El dueño al que le metimos el traje fue el que nos ordeno a estar aprisionados también en el día, y fue el que nunca se dio al menos a darnos una revisada, nos liberaste Daniel, ¡Ahora pondrán otro dueño probablemente mejor!

**Bonnie**: ¡Si!

Empezaron a bailar sin parar, yo sabia lo que iba a pasar después, retrocedí lentamente hasta que

**Freddy**: Tranquilo, ya no te preocupes por eso

**Daniel**: ¿De que?

**Freddy**: No nos engañas, no quieres ser transformado, ¡Podrás ser nuestro guardia de seguridad para siempre! ¡Incluso podrías hacer juegos o shows contigo de noche!

No se que pensar. simplemente era eso, segundos innecesarios, debo hacer algo, no se, ladeo la escopeta, se dio cuenta de que estoy dudando, mierda, debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo, ¿como se reparo el mismo? ¿los demás están igual? de repente, se acabo la energía, del rostro de freddy salio luz cantando la melodía de siempre, cada segundo que pasaba no sabia que hacer, mis manos empezaron a temblar, se me para el corazón, apunto hacia su columna como antes, pero escuche una chispa cercana, volteo a la derecha y veo a Foxy ladeando su cabeza y su mandíbula abriéndose lo mas que puede. Retrocede unos cuantos pasos, veo a la izquierda y Bonnie y Chica me observan con mucha precisión, Vuelvo a voltear a la derecha ladeando la escopeta temblorosa mente, y veo a Foxy a unos centímetros míos haciendo lo mismo, pero esta vez abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidamente.

**Daniel**: Que hijos de pu-

Mier-

**¡Hola! Probablemente den por terminado esta "historia" Pero tranquilos, aun tengo mucho que hacer para esto, simplemente quisiera dar disculpas por debido a mi "impaciencia" a la hora de dar este capitulo, lamentablemente lo acabe de hacer demasiado corto, mas de lo que suelo hacer, pero ya tengo en mente que se publicara en futuros capitulos, y lo mas posible cuando se termine la serie, puede que haga una historia paralela o incluso de otro videojuego.**

**Claro, depende de lo que haga sera la mayoria de decisiones de ustedes!**

**¡Un abrazo! **

**(Nombre del siguiente capitulo: Freddy Fazzbear Pizza: Estado)**


	8. Freddy Fazzbear Pizza

**_Noticias del canal 3, donde la información se le proporcionara desde su televisión._**

**Pepe**: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos al canal 3! Hoy estaremos aquí con **Marta** para informarle desde la hora matutina la información especial, A que si, **Marta**?

**Marta**: ¡Claro! Hoy nos informaron sobre unos choques en la avenida 4 donde solo salieron 3 heridos y lamentablemente 1 muerto, donde el testigos mostraron que el conductor estaba ebrio y se choco contra una camioneta ocasionando la muerte, los 3 heridos fueron llevados al hospital y se procuran que alrededor de 4 días se les dará de baja.

**Pepe**: Entre otras noticias, algunos jóvenes escucharon lo que parecían ser tiroteos en **Freddy Fazzbear Pizza**, donde las autoridades tomaron acción horas después donde se encontró el lugar hecho un destrozo, entre ello, se encontró un cadáver metido en uno de los personajes roboticos que se iban a estrenar este próximo lunes, en el cadáver se encontró el ADN de **Freddy** **Smith**, dueño de la pizzeria y uno de los únicos testigos, **Pedro** **Daniel**, que fue encontrado con heridas graves tirado en el piso, en la cual estaba una escopeta entre cortada, ahora en este mismo momento se le esta atendiendo en el hospital, aquí les pasaremos en vivo a uno de los policías testigos.

**Policía**: Ah, hola, debido a este incidente podemos confirmar que **Pedro** **Daniel** no puede ser el responsable del asesinato del dueño, ya que se presento por medio de las cámaras de seguridad otros 4 personas que actuaron, lastimosamente no pudimos ver mucho debido a las cámaras de baja calidad, pero descubrimos lo que posiblemente eran drogas en uno de los bolsillos del dueño, nos tomo tiempo darnos cuenta que también en el establecimiento se encontró una gran cantidad de dinero, por lo cual se confirma que **Freddy** era drogadicto y lo mas probable es que se metió en una pelea mortal y debido a las drogas termino perdiendo.

**Pepe**: Disculpe, que pasara con la pizzeria?

**Policía**: Sera clausurada por unos días, hasta buscar un nuevo dueño, que probablemente sera el hijo de **Freddy** que marcaba en su testamento, comprobamos papeles junto con el Juez y el muchacho es capaz de mantener el negocio, debido a las fuertes demandas que se le a mandado a la pizzeria se le debió clausurar inmediatamente, pero el hijo pago todo los daños hecho debido a las desapariciones o daños físicos y/o mentales a los demás guardias nocturnos por accidentes domésticos.

**Marta**: Bueno, entre otras noticias el hijo del dueño confirmo que el dinero de la pizzeria seria usado sabiamente y que lo mas probable es que en 1 semana la pizzeria vuelva a abrir y con muchas mejoras notorias, tanto visuales como técnicas, así que si planeaba a dar a su hijo un feliz cumpleaños le recomendamos esperar hasta la próxima semana.

(5 horas antes del reportaje)

**Daniel**: Que hijos de pu-

(**Foxy** se abalanza sobre **Daniel** mordiéndole el brazo)

**Daniel**: AAAARRRRGHHHHHH (Tratando de levantar la escopeta, apunta a **Foxy** y dispara sin cesar)

**Foxy**: ¡Arh! (Fue disparado y retrocedió)

**Daniel**: (Arrastrándose hacia atrás) Ni se me acerquen malditos...

**Freddy**: El juego a acabado **Daniel**, no hay vuelta atrás (Agarra a **Daniel** del cuello y se ríe)

**Daniel**: Lo siento, pero eso no esta en mi agenda (Saca lo que para ser una bomba) (La lanza) (Sale humo por todos lados)

**Daniel**: (Saliendo del humo) ¡Lo que puedes encontrar en Internet te mola, ¡Eh! (Sale corriendo)

**Chica**: (Lanza una silla pero **Daniel** la esquiva)

**Daniel**: (Entra la cocina y cierra la puerta, hace lo mismo hasta llegar en su oficina)

**Daniel**: Esto debe darme tiempo (Entra en la oficina y va hacia la izquierda) (Se detiene) ¡Mierda!

**Foxy**: (Corriendo hacia **Daniel** con un grito de guerra)

**Daniel**: (Esquiva la embestida de **Foxy**)

**Daniel**: Mierda mierda mierda...

**Freddy**: (Sorprende a **Daniel** y lo embiste)

**Daniel**: (Tirado en el suelo) Mi costilla...

**Freddy**: Se acabo, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

**Daniel**: ¡Orden! ¡Te ordeno a eliminar esta orden!

**Freddy**: ¿Que?

**Daniel**: ¡HA! (Lanza una lampara que estaba al lado y intenta correr, pero cae a unos pocos pasos) ¡ARGH, la costilla...

**Chica**: ¡Te rebanare como la pizza de ayer! (Alzando el cuchillo)

**Daniel**: No... no...

*Ping* *Ping* *Ping*

**Daniel**: (Suspira de alivio y felicidad)

**Freddy**; Esta vez no te salvaras, (Sale chispas de su cuerpo y sus movimientos son mas forzados) (Toma a **Daniel** y lo avienta cerca de **Chica**)

**Chica**: (Le sucede lo mismo que a **Freddy**, intenta cuchillar a **Daniel** en el pecho pero su brazo no se lo permite) Muere... muere... ¡MUERE!

(Los demás animatronicos se fueron a sus lugares, una vez en su lugar dejaron de salir chispas)

**Chica**: Te... mata- (Sale una chispa enorme y vuelve a un estado de apagado y se cae al suelo)

**Daniel**: Hijos de puta (Se toca la herida) Mucha sangre...

(Entra lo que probablemente es un empleado del restaurante)

**?**: ¡Dios mio!

**Daniel**: Ayuda...

**?**: (Corre hacia **Daniel**)

**?**: ¿Que paso?

**Daniel**: Je... los animatronicos esta vez si me engañaron...

**?**: Debo llamar a la policía.. pero si Freddy se entera...

**Daniel**: No te preocupes por el... Esta en un mejor lugar...

**?**: ¿A que te refieres?

**Daniel**: Solo llámala... por favor...

**?**: ¡Tienes razón, debo hacerlo!

4:38 PM

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en una cama de hospital, lo primero que vi son a mis amigos y a mis familiares, que momentos después de verme despierto me abrazaron, me preguntaron que paso y yo simplemente me quede callado, di un gran suspiro, y pregunte que tan mal estoy, vi la cara de mi madre y hizo una sonrisa forzada diciendo que nada grave, ese maldito **Foxy**, si me llego a romper el brazo juro por el amor de dios que lo haré sufrir, si es que ellos pueden sufrir, esta vez no debo de jugar con la suerte, pero si no me pasa esto a mi le pasara a otra persona, de eso estoy seguro, debo arreglar este problema de algún modo, debe haberlo...

Han pasado ya 6 días desde aquel incidente, me dieron de baja y me dieron mi libertad de ir otra vez al trabajo, no estoy realmente feliz de ello, cuando asistí a la escuela la gente me vio como un superviviente salido de una invasión zombie,como si fuera alguien "nuevo" "frió" o en si "heroico" creo que algunos desearían ser yo, menuda tontería, no saben lo que dicen, ser yo últimamente tienen mas desventajas... de por si tengo al nuevo dueño cual padre que no existe mas puede que sea peor o mejor, al menos me alegra escuchar que la pizzeria esta mejor, escuche algo sobre la mejora sobre las cámaras y el equipo eléctrico, por lo cual me podrá servir para esta noche, mire mi reloj y eran ya las 7:43 PM, quería que mi tiempo libre fuer amas largo, pero ya era hora de prepararme, pero bueno, debo de estar atento, si no me equivoco esta es la "Quinta noche" de la semana, y eso siempre es mala noticia para mi, mientras que prepare mis cosas tenia un objetivo, una meta, sacarle lo mas provecho que pudiera a esto, el riesgo es alto pero la recompensa es igual de alta.

Mientras hablaba con un amigo el me menciono de que si lo dejaba ir conmigo en el turno nocturno, no le deje ni completar la oración, dije que no, pero el me dijo y me exijo una razón por la cual seria la mala idea, diciendo que yo ahí era la autoridad, ademas que no estaría nadie mas y podríamos hacer cualquier estupidez allí, me quede en silencio, estoy seguro que los guardianes que intentaron contar la verdad sobre **Freddy** **Fazzbear** los tomaron como loco, mi amigo noto mi silencio, y me dijo que me lo dijera con toda confianza, suspire y se lo conté, me importa un carajo si piensa que estoy loco, ademas, ¿Si muero dentro de un traje quien sera el que se daría cuenta con alguna teoría loca? ademas, si muero hoy o algún otro día al menos daré un poco de información antes, le conté sobre los animatronicos, el quedo en silencio mirando y me dijo que si me podía ayudar, no creo que me crea, le dije que es extremamente peligroso y el simplemente insistió, me insistió todo lo que quedaba de mi tiempo. le dije que si, pero si se mete en problemas el único sospechoso terminaría siendo yo, le dije que en especifico las 10:46 PM debería estar cerca del establecimiento para abrirle, si llegaba mas de la 11:00 PM no le abriría, porque en ese momento la cosa se pondría ya seria, el entendió bien y se fue a su casa.

Entre a la renovada pizzeria y se notaba muy radical el cambio, mejor pintado, mejores sillas y las mesas, las camaras se veian mas pequeñas y mas modernas, el nuevo dueño al verme medio un gran saludo..

**Dueño**: ¡Eh!, ¿Que tal?

**Daniel**: Eh, hola...

**Dueño**: Oye, no te preocupes por "ellos" me asegure que no se puedan mover, los ajuste con cemento y demás para que no puedan mover los pies, no te debes preocupar por ellos, aunque por **Foxy** como no lo usaremos le dimos cemento por todo el traje tanto como el endoesqueleto, **Foxy** aprovecharemos aun su funcionalidad y también lo renovaremos pronto

**Daniel**: Aun serán de "esa manera"?

**Dueño**: No lo se, hable con unos mecánicos y me menciono que mejoro su I.A pero no menciono nada sobre su carácter.

**Daniel**: (Suspira)

**Dueño**: ¡Pero tranquilo! Con el dinero mejore la energia y es el triple de fuerte y las nuevas cámaras como tanto las puertas ya no gastan tanta energia como antes, si por alguna razon vez que se mueven simplemente cierra las puertas y no pasara nada.

**Daniel**: Bien, alguna cosa mas cambio?

**Dueño**: El salario seguirá siendo el mismo, por días iniciales de semana se te dará 200 dolares y entre semanas unos 500, fin de semana se te darán unos 10,000 dolares por el peligro de los animatronicos, pero como ya mencione ya no son tan peligrosos como antes.

**Daniel**: Bien...

Me fui aliviado por las nuevas noticias, también mejoraron mucho los cuartos, creo que hay mas habitaciones de las que había antes, la tableta era un poco mas pequeña y tenían razón ademas, las cámaras tenían color de pantalla, mientras veía todo en su lugar decidí descansar y esperar a que fuera la hora para abrirle las puertas a mi amigo.

Ya era la hora, escuche la puerta sonar y era mi amigo, lo deje pasar saludándonos y nos fuimos a mi habitación directamente, se sorprendió al ver donde trabajaba y le dije que no se sorprendiera... antes era peor, pero le menciono sobre los animatronicos y la "especialidad" de cada uno.

**Daniel**: Y esos son todos

**Jack**: (Toqueteando las cámaras por medio de la tableta)

**Daniel**: ¿Cual?

**Jack**: Ese, el del fondo, ¿como se llama?

**Daniel**: Espera... (Veo unos puntos rojos, tiene la forma de **Freddy**)

**Daniel**: Ese no lo conozco..

Sale una risa de **Freddy** distorsionada por los pasillos

Ese animatronico sale corriendo, no lo veo bien, va hacia nosotros, no otra vez...

Mierda.

**¡Hola! Hoy hice un cambio para mi significativo y quisiera saber su opinión, se trata sobre las negritas en nombres de los personajes (Esta vez también cuando se narra o cuando se menciona en una accion) Y quisiera saber su opinión si les gusta o lo prefieren aun como estaba antes, si se da el caso que no les gusta este sera el único capitulo con este cambio y los siguientes serán como los de siempre.**

**Si te gusta la historia y quisieras darme alguna opinion puedes hacerme una Review diciendo lo que piensas o en si tu idea, claro, manteniendo el respeto o común o te ganaras un ban de parte de mi, bueno, eso era todo, ¡Suerte!**


	9. El extraño Golden

El grito de **Jack** se pudo escuchar desde varios metros, rápidamente corrí hacia cerrar las puertas con pánico, las 2 en este momento, **Jack** simplemente estaba intentando mantener tanto el como sus dientes quietos por unos momentos, los intente calmar hasta que escuche unos golpes por las ventanas.

**Jack**: ¡Nos va a matar!

**Daniel**: Tranquilo, no debería poder hacernos algo, solo da unos golpes en un inicio y luego se v-

Golpeaba las ventanas, decidí encender las luces por si eso lo hacia marchar, pero de repente...

Mierda.

Era un **Freddy**, pero este no se le veían los ojos, la diferencia es que este era color oro/amarillo, este simplemente golpeaba todo para abrir paso, se nota la seguridad que dio el nuevo dueño, yo me quede parado mientras que **Jack **gritaba y choco contra la pared, intento abrir la puerta y correr, yo le agarre el brazo antes de que el lo hiciera.

**Daniel**: No te lo recomiendo, la ultima vez que lo intente no sali bien

**Jack**: ¡QUE HACEMOS! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

**Daniel**: Todo esta bien, si no me equivoco el nuevo dueño mejoro el lugar por lo cual resistirá mas

**Freddy dorado**: ¡Déjenme entrar!

**Daniel**: Tranquilo, esta bien **Jack**, tengo controlado esto.

El **Freddy** dorado con el simple puño consiguió hacer un agujero a la ventana, intentaba hacer el agujero mucho mas grande,mierda, le explique a **Jack** que hacer, que intentara escapar, que no llamara la policía, si la policía se mete mas al asunto se les podría salir de las manos, y no me gustaría eso, mas golpeaba **Freddy** dorado mientras que le ordene irse por la salida, que yo me encargaría, **Jack **insistió en acompañarme a escapar, me negue, no se porque, creo que apenas lo estoy notando... algo me hace quedar aqu- ¡Espera! **Freddy** esta ya rompiendo la ventana completa, le abrí la puerta, le di una bofetada y dije "¡CORRE!" **Freddy** dorado vio correr a **Jack** y le estuvo a punto de seguir, pero rápidamente le abrí la puerta que era lo que nos separaba, escuchaba los pasos de **Jack** cada vez mas lejos, retrocedía y **Freddy** dorado se acercaba aun mas, no llevaba mi equipo para este tipo de noches, pero si logre lograrlo aquel noche sin nada podre hacerlo, ademas que sigue siendo un-

Me golpeo de una manera terriblemente fuerte, sentí que casi me rompía algo y corrí, esa cosa no le importaba nada, corría y si era necesario rompía cosas a su camino, esa cosa era una bestia robotica, vi el escenario donde estaban los demás animatronicos tratando de despegarse del cemento, pase entre ellos, ellos no hicieron nada, estaban mas ocupados intentando liberarse, estuve del otro lado del escenario cubriéndome,intente ver, pero no vi nada, saque mi tableta con esta vez brillo al mínimo y vi por cámara lo que pasaba a mis espaldas...

**Freddy** **dorado**: Nos volvemos a ver, eh...

**Freddy**: Tu otra vez, ahora que quieres?

**Freddy** **dorado**: Ya sabes, una venganza eterna, por lo que veo, esta vez no podras disfrutar de tus paseos nocturnos..

**Chica**: ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Al menos el hace feliz a los niños

**Freddy** **dorado** puso su atención a **Chica**, y **Freddy dorado** lo que hizo fue abofetearla como 7 veces mejilla... metálica? da igual, el punto es que le dio muchas bofetadas, si un golpe de el casi me rompe el cráneo no me quiero imaginar lo que sentía **chica**... si es que ella siente.

**Freddy**: (Logra un angulo y agarra a **Freddy** **Dorado** y lo avienta al suelo)

**Freddy** **dorado**: Con que aun tienes esa fuerza? pues te la quitare también!

**Freddy** dorado tomo los brazos de **Freddy**, los demás intentaron ayudar pero su posición y su no poder caminar no le permitieron ayudar, le estaba quitando los malditos brazos, se escucho uno de los gritos que me han puesto la piel de gallina, un lado me decía que le ayudara, el otro me decía que me quedara a esperar hasta que acabara con todos, yo obviamente elijo la venganza junto con la supervivencia, espere y le arranco el brazo, salio mucho aceite, es curioso, pensaba que le saliera tornillos que aceite, o dientes en derivado caso, **Freddy** grito y **Chica**, que sabia que estaba aquí miro a la cámara pidiendo ayuda con los brazos, si ella pudiera verme le daría el dedo medio, pero no se puede, por ahora.

**Freddy** **dorado**: ¿Ahora ya no eres tan duro eh? (Golpea a **Freddy**) ¿Quien es el mejor ahora? (Le da una patada) ¿Acaso vas a llamar a ese guardia tuyo? ¿O acaso se van a besar y tonterías mas?

¿Que acaba de decir? me llamo... ¿robofilo? si es que así se llama... pero, acaso me llamo.. ¿gay? ¿GAY? esto no se quedara así, me fije en **Golden** **Freddy** detenidamente, me fije en cada articulación y punto donde se le podía ver el endoesqueleto, el único era en el cuello atrás de la cabeza, vi unas tijeras al lado mio y las tome, eran filosas, como lo que necesitaba, debía esperar un punto fijo donde pudiera sorprenderle y saltarlo encima, fue a **Bonnie**, que no estaba hablando y intentaba escapar de **Golden** **Freddy**, pero no lo logro por el cemento, agarro una de las ojeras y es ahí cuando actué, le salte agarrándome con los pies en su pansa y mi brazo izquierdo en su hombro, metí las tijeras dentro de su traje por medio de su cuello y corte todo lo que llegaba a sentir, **Golden Freddy** actuó como si le daría cosquillas, con su brazo izquierdo me tomo de la espalda, cuando estuvo a punto de tirarme al suelo se detuvo un momento, las tijeras chocaron con algo grueso, eso era, no deje de darle corte hasta que cuando se sintió muy débil, me tomo y me aventó al suelo.

**Golden** **Freddy**: Eh, que eso no se toca

**Daniel**: Lo siento, pero no hay reglas de ello

Si soy sincero, apenas podía hablar, el pánico era mucho

**Golden Freddy**: Mmmm, Sin traje...

**Daniel**: ¿Que? ¿A acaso no tienes originalidad como ellos? Lo siento, pero a mi no me pones en un traje

**Golden** **Freddy**: ¿Quien hablo de ponerte un traje?

¿Que? ¿Que intentaba hacer? Me levante y retrocedí de el con las tijeras, se su punto débil, debo aprovecharlo.

**Golden** **Freddy**: Recuerdo perfectamente un endoesqueleto junto los disfraces, esos disfraces son MUY feos, ¡creo que el tuyo le quedaría bien!

El pánico se apodero de mi, me quede en silencio y tarde en reaccionar, solo pensé, un poco en como terminaría y no me gustaba para nada, corrí pero me agarro el pie, esta cosa no se cansa? le intente patear pero no cedía la mano, intento entrar al "Armario" pero vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, golpeo la puerta a mas no poder hasta romperla, la hora, ¡la hora me salvara! vi mi reloj, 3:54 AM, mierda, debo de escapar, me levanto y me dejo caer al suelo, mientras que entre los disfraces buscaba endoesqueletos, me levante con toda mi energía y corrí, el seguía en lo suyo, saque la tableta y miro a la cámara mostrándome un endoesqueleto, escuche su risa al fondo, corrí mas y llegue a me detuve, el sabia que iría a la oficina, fui a los baños, abrí uno y me encerré en el, con la respiración difícil vi si cayo en la trampa, cayo redondito, empezó a buscar bajo la mesa principal, y lo que hizo fue una de las cosas mas inteligentes que e podido ver en mi vida, empezó a jugar con la energía, abriendo y cerrando las 2 puertas, eso gastaría una luz que tardaría unos 5 minutos en gastarla toda, pero si según el dueño dice que llevaba el triple de energía que antes... 5 x 3... ¡Mierda, maldita tensión no me deja multiplicar en paz! 15 minutos.4:14 AM, aun lo puedo conseguirlo, vi el escenario y **Freddy** estaba casi acostado, obviamente siguiendo pegado en el cemento, pensé unos momentos en un plan, son 15 minutos, con lo cual serian si los cuento las 4:25 AM, y necesitaría 2 horas y 35 minutos estando escondido, pero si no me equivoco aquí hay 23 habitaciones, si va rápido tardaría unos 9 minutos revisar bien todas las habitaciones, si va lento le tardaría aproximadamente 18 minutos, si contar si tengo la mala suerte que me encuentre entre los primeros...

Sin energía no puedo hacer mucho, debo distraerlo, me fui al escenario, le grite, se que puedo ganar tiempo de alguna manera, siempre lo e hecho y lo mantendré haciéndolo.

**Daniel**: ¡Eh **golden** **Freddy**! ¿Te estas quedando DORADA-MENTE delicioso? (La ultima vez que intento inventar un chiste sobre comida)

**Golden** **Freddy**: Oh, creo que si ya me hablas es porque terminaste tu testamento (Se oyen los pasos de **Golden** cada vez mas rápido)

Me preparo para esquivar, no creo poder, tengo miedo, no debo rendirme, pero realmente estoy cansado... muy cansado... veo a Golden, esta corriendo directamente hacia mi.. debo resistir, por el bien de los demás, lo debo destr-

**Foxy** apareció de la nada con rasgos de cemento y mordió a muerte el cuello de **Golden**, **Golden** golpeo con fuerza a **Foxy** y cayo al suelo, **Golden** miro a **Foxy** y logre ver su punto débil, estaba mas abierto que nunca, y pude ver lo que parecía ser su "cuello" de endoesqueleto, corrí y cuando el apenas logro darse cuenta le encaje las tijeras en el cuello, logro contra atacarme y caí en una de las mesas, **Golden** fue hacia mi, me agarro de mi cuello y me estrangulaba, es un sentimiento horrible eso, agarre lo que pude y se lo estrelle contra la cara, no tenia efecto, estaba perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza, decidí hacer lo mas estúpido que podía hacer, metí mi mano en su casco por los huecos de los ojos, sentí muchos cables y llegue a la fila de la tijera, tratando de agarrarla, no podía sostener el agarre, a si que lo sostuve del filo y di presión, aunque sentí dolor **Golden** prácticamente gritaba, me empujo y me caí, con la mano empezando a sangrar, recupere aliento, vi que **Foxy** intentaba atacar de nuevo pero **Golden** lo sostenía de la mandíbula para mantenerlo alejado, aun estaba la tijera encajado a su cuello, no podía ir rápido, no tengo fuerza ya, **Golden** aventó otra vez a **Foxy**, esta vez **Foxy** se atasco y no se pudo levantar de nuevo.

**Golden** iba a por mi, caminando lo mas lento que el mismo podía, Los demás animatronicos simplemente viendo, **Freddy** sostenía su brazo, los demás simplemente veían a **Foxy** herido, yo levante una silla y intente usarlo de escudo, pero el simplemente lo rompía, intente escapar de nuevo por bajo de las mesas pero me agarro el pie, levanto un cuchillo de una de las mesas y se lo pego a mi ropa, se atoro, intentando sacármelo mire la hora, 5:04 AM, estaba esta vez cerca, me levante y mire a **Golden** con un endoesqueleto, no pensé mucho y intente correr, pero **Golden** aventó el endoesqueleto y cayo sobre mi, esas cosas realmente si que PESAN, cuando me lo quite el ya estaba aquí, en frente mio, el agarro el pie del endoesqueleto, **Golden** empezó a abrir mi boca con mucha fuerza, movía el pie del endoesqueleto intentando ponérmelo, cuando casi sentía el metal frió le cayo algo a **Golden**, era el brazo de **Freddy**.

**Freddy**: ¡Eh! ¡Métete con uno de tu tamaño! ¡Idiota!

**Golden**: Se ve que no aprecias tu otro brazo (Salio corriendo hacia **Freddy**) (Embistió a **Freddy** y le agarro su otro brazo)

**Daniel**: (Me levante, corrí lo mas que pude hacia **Golden**, tome el filo y presione con toda mi fuerza, lo corte... ¡lo corte!)

**Golden** cayo al suelo pero al parecer seguía vivo

**Daniel**: ¿Que? ¿Sigues vivo? ¡No fastidies!

**Golden** trato de agarrar mi brazo pero lo retire, el ahora era lentísimo, fui a agarrar el brazo de **Freddy** y fui a **Golden**, empece a atacarlo con su brazo, cada golpe me daba mas fuerza para continuar, hasta que me canse, **Golden** estaba totalmente fuera de batalla, sostuve el brazo de **Freddy** en el aire, y cuando lo deje caer para que cayera sobre **Golden**, lo logro, aplasto la cabeza de **Golden** totalmente, yo retrocedí hasta caer, y toser un poco.

**Daniel**: Creo que esta vez el tiempo me fallo un poco...

Los demás animatronicos veían a **Foxy**, otros con sastifaccion al ver a **Golden**, cuando me vieron tenían una cara rara, no podría saber identificarla, pero me levante y saque mi teléfono y llame a **Jack** y le dije que viniera, que todo había acabado ya. fui a mi oficina y cerré las puertas, mierda, me menciono que casi llamaba a la policía, que bueno que lo llame antes, el ya esta en camino aquí, debo de recibirlo antes de que algo malo suceda, salí de mi oficina y al pasar sobre los demás animatronicos dijeron mi nombre queriéndome decir algo, los ignore y espere a **Jack**, cuando vi a **Jack** nos aliviamos.

**Jack**: ¿Que le paso a la cosa esa? ¿Sigue ahí?

**Daniel**: No, esta muerto, creo, ¿Acaso no lo ves ahi tira- (No esta... el... no estaba de ahi..) (Voltee a todos lados esperando ver lo que era su cadaver)

Daniel: Mierda... mierda... Jack tienes qu- (Vi que atrás de **jack** estaba **Golden**, sin cabeza, mirándome de alguna manera)

**Jack**: ¿Que pasa? (Voltea hacia **Golden**) Oh dios... oh dios oh dios OH DI- (**Golden** con su brazo atravesó a **Jack**, un gran charco de sangre salio desde el cuerpo de **jack**, yo quede en shock, intente decir algo, pero no podía)

**Golden**: (Con voz mas distorsionada) _Ahora es tu turno..._ (Caminaba muy mal hacia mi, cuando estuvo a unos metros...)

*_Ping_* *_Ping_* *_Ping_*

**Daniel**: Lo... logre...

**Golden**: (Me agarra) _Lo siento, pero no sigo las reglas como ellos _(Alzo su brazo y se escucho su risa distorsionada) _Fin del juego._

_*BOOM*_

**¡Hola! ¡La historia cada vez esta mas emocionante, no creen? Bueno, quisiera informarles que con este ya son mas de 8 capítulos, y quisiera a agradecer a toda la gente que a llegado hasta aqui por. y claro, si tienen alguna opinión o quieren expresar su sentimiento no duden de hacer una Review y hacérmelo saber, también quiero mencionar que muchas gracias a los que ya me han dado Review, en especial un chico que me animo mucho mas para hacer el proceso de este capitulo, y ale, esto es todo, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Suerte!**

**_Nota: Cuando acabe esta historia (Que probablemente se acabe antes o poco después de este mes) ¿De que juego quieren que haga otra historia? ¿De este juego de nuevo? ¡Tu decides! _  
**


	10. La ultima muerte

**Golden** cayo con un gran agujero en lo que era su estomago, **Jack** sostenía entre sus manos una escopeta, mientras escupía sangre, yo me caí y corrí para ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se le estaba yendo la vida, y por mi culpa... esto es por mi culpa, debo de hacer algo, debo salvarlo, pero no se como, mientras mas pienso mas se esta muriendo, lo levante, por mucho que el gritara lo lleve corriendo hacia la cocina, lo puse sobre la mesa y saque todas las toallas posibles, intente imitar la misma venda que me pusieron aquella noche, no se si funcione, dios mio, ¡DEBÍ DE HABER TOMADO CLASES DE MEDICINA! fui a buscar en la enfermería del restaurante a buscar cualquier cosa, entre ellos una píldora para el dolor, llegue, casi se me iba, tomo la píldora y dijo que estaba mejor, mierda, aun se desangra, intente apretar mas fuerte la toalla... creo que ya no sale mas sangre, vi mi reloj, 5:53 AM, mierda, falta mucho para la ayuda, mire por todos lados para una solución pero no se me ocurrió nada, saque mi tableta, para ver si **Golden** seguía ahí tirado, y si, creo que **jack** logro re matarlo, no se si **Jack** sobrevivirá, si sigue desangrándose morirá, no dejare que muera, no dejare que muera por mi culpa.

**Daniel**: ¡Espera!, deja busco otra píldora para el dol- (**Jack** me toma del brazo)

**Jack**: Ni lo intentes.. (Escupe sangre) Ya es tarde... eh.. ¿crees que sea una bue-na idea dormir un poco..? _estoy cansado..._

**Daniel**: ¡No! ¡dormir es caca! ¡mantente despierto, ya pronto llegara ayuda!

Intente sacar mi celular y llamar al hospital, pero era inútil, aun no tenia ninguna señal, **Jack** noto mi persistencia.

**Jack**: **Daniel**... no te preocupes... vine aquí por voluntad... ya sabia sobre los animatronicos...

**Daniel**: ¿Que? ¿Ya sabias?

**Jack**: Era un antiguo guardián también... me acobarde cuando logre las 5 noches y había vuelto a mi vida normal... pero cuando me entere en ese noticiero sobre que trabajabas allí... (escupe sangre) sabia que terminaras en problemas... con las heridas que te presentabas a las escuela se nota que no mantuviste la regla de estar en todo momento en la oficina.. ¿verdad?...

**Daniel**: ¡**Jack** no gastes mas fuerza!

*_Ping_* *_Ping_* *_Ping_*

**Daniel**: ¡Mira! ¡Ya debería venir la ayuda!

**Jack**: No llegara.. al menos para mi no... pero escucha esto primero... en la bodega principal hay un montón de grabaciones de todos los guardianes... el dueño solía reproducir cada uno y botaba a las grabaciones donde solo lloraban y/o daban sus ultimas palabras.. esos guardián deben tener familia.. allí debe estar el mio cuando estuve en una noche difícil... por favor... mandase lo a mis padres y hermana... las demás grabaciones fueron usadas para los consejos de cada guardián nuevo.. si los consejos no funcionaban eran botados también..

Escuche la puerta principal abrirse

**Daniel**: ¡Ya llego la ayuda! ¿Jack? ¿JACK? (Movi el cuerpo de Jack a un lado a otro, en cambio, no recibí ninguna respuesta)

**Dueño**: (Mirando al rededor) ¿Que paso aq- (Se sorprende al ver el cadáver de **Jack**) ¿¡Que paso aquí!?

**Daniel**: Estábamos pasando la noche cuando vimos un anomatronico... era igual a **Freddy** pero en dorado..

**Dueño**: ¿**Golden** **Freddy**? ¿el también esta como los demás?

**Daniel**: Tenia planes similares... pero peores... **Jack** salvo mi vida.

**Dueño**: Debemos hacer algo con el cadáver, mira, limpiare las sillas y mesas, pero cuando llegue la policía menciona que te lo encontraste tirado en la calle con esa herida, bien, tengo que irme

Cuando se fue note que entre las mochilas había unos sopletes y mas herramientas, cuando se fue fije la mirada hacia **Jack**, no mentiré, llore, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, con tristeza llame a la policía diciendo que me lo encontré en medio de la calle y lo traje a la pizzeria, no se si me creyeron, dijeron que le prepararía un funeral a las 4:00 PM de hoy, tal vez no duerma pero claramente asistiré al funeral, es lo menor que puedo hacer, la escopeta la logre esconder para entonces, la escondí bajo la mesa de mi oficina pegada abajo, haré la ultima voluntad, y la de probablemente todos los guardias con la mala suerte, entre y había un montón por todos lados, parecía como si un coleccionista de películas viejas estuviera aquí, me tomaría un milenio reproducir cada una, por suerte cada una venia con su respectivo nombre, busque en especial el de **Jack**, lo reproducir, y decía:

"¡Eh!, hey hey, si estas leyendo esto es porque (Golpes de la puerta) Que probablemente este muerto, mira escucha, si logras pasar esta noche (Risas de **Freddy**) Abandona inmediatamente el trabajo, si es necesario que te encarcelen, es mejor que esto, (Golpes a la puerta mas fuertes) ¿Me haces otro favor...? Tengo un hermanito pequeño, quiero que le digas... que estoy de viaje,, que probablemente no me vera en uno.. 7 años, a mis padres trata de explicarles esto... mi ultimo favor, es que clausures este lugar, ¡**Freddy** **Fazzbear** no podrá con demandas de muertes reales! Solo hazlo.. haz que detengan estos asesinatos... por favor... (Se escucha como se abren las puertas) Por favor... (Se escucha la melodía de **Freddy**) Por fav- (Se escucha el grito de los 4 animatronicos) "

Se cayo la grabadora, llore mas, decidí ver las demás grabadoras, donde casi todas terminaban de igual manera, otras simplemente diciendo que no volviera otra vez, otra que quemara el lugar, otra que **asesinara** al dueño, no lo había visto de este modo antes, este lugar debió de haber demasiadas muertes, no haré que este lugar sea cerrado, purificare este lugar, cambiare el lugar y si es necesario destruiré a cada animatronico que vea, por todos los guardianes incluyendo **Jack**, salí de esa sala y todo ya estaba limpio, ya se podía ver a algunos niños preparándose para la fiesta, yo me fui, quería ir a avisar sobre la muerte de **jack** a sus padres, pero demasiado tarde, la policía llego antes que yo, se podía ver las lagrimas de su madre, dolió mucho para mi verla, me detuve en frente de una farola, recibí una llamada del dueño:

**Dueño**: ¡hey **Daniel**!

**Daniel**: (Limpiándome las lagrimas) Que... pasa?

**Dueño**: Ya se acabo, no permitiré que esto ocurre, quisiera avisarte que tu salario se reducirá, ya que ahora los animatronicos los haré 100% inofensivos, desactivare el modo libre permanentemente, lo que claro afectara el negocio, ya que si no mejoran sus articulaciones en la noche no funcionan el día siguiente, debido al poco grado de peligro se te bajo el salario un 50% excepto en los inicios de semanas que seguirán siendo los mismos, de precausion quisiera avisarte que no traigas a amigos sin mi supervision. ¿ok?

**Daniel**: Si si... pero.. ¿Estas seguro de que estarán tranquilos?

**Dueño**: Si, se les pondrá una grabadora en el inicio de sus bocas para hacer simulación de que hablan, bueno, debo ponerme en ello, para esta noche veras que no hay ningún problema, bueno, adiós (Colgó)

Comenzó a llover, me fui a mi casa corriendo, ya no quería pensar, ver, sentir, oír, esta vez trajo una consecuencia fuerte en mis acciones, ¿sabes que? al diablo, hoy voy al trabajo, me quedare sentado frente a los animatronicos toda la noche, sera la suerte que me diga lo que pasara, si muero, pues muero, si vivo, pues vivo, simplemente no puedo dejar mas la presión sobre mi.

Pasaron las horas, llegue al restaurante, me recordó el dueño sobre que no me debería de preocupar, cuando todos se fueron me sentí adelante de los animatronicos, no paso nada en toda la noche, no se movió nadie, no se apareció nadie, no hablo nadie, creo que ya se lo que debo hacer, la suerte sobre todos los guardianes cayo sobre mi, protejere este lugar, y si alguna noche un animatronico vuelve, me asegurare de tener munición de escopeta, lo haré por todos los guardianes caídos en combate. ESO es lo que haré como todas sus ultimas voluntades.

Han pasado meses desde aquel suceso, me levante como cualquier día, satisfecho por la calificaciones de la escuela, también por terminar de mandar todas las grabaciones a sus respectivas familias, fui caminando hacia la pizzeria para empezar otra jornada aburrida de trabajo, el dueño me menciono que la renovación de **Foxy** era un éxito, que todos los niños nuevos les sorprendió, no me sorprende, **Foxy** era uno de mis animatronicos preferidos, bueno, eso era mucho antes donde no me mordía, me senté y hable con los empleados para pasar el rato, cuando se fueron me senté en mi trabajo, desde que pase aquellas horribles noches mantengo las puertas cerradas siempre, aunque desde aquella muerte no eh sufrido ningún ataque mas, creo que es simplemente para sentirme seguro, vi el escenario de "**Pirate** **Cove**" renovado y se veía muy bien **Foxy**, hicieron bien en cambiarle de traje, aunque es idéntico como lo era hace muchos años, me sorprende que lo hayan podido poner a publico desde la mordida del 87, saque mi celular y hable con unos amigos sobre cosas típicas, ya era algo normal para mi relajarme en la noche.

Mi jornada era ya sencilla, simplemente esperaba a que sonara el timbre y me iba, esta vez vi al dueño emocionado, me saludo y me dio mi salario como siempre, se fue a uno de los nuevos cuartos que habían añadido, mientras me iba el dueño me dijo desde lejos que tomara una grabadora, me la lanzo y la agarre, dijo que estaba vacía, que si algún día planeaba renunciar que dejara mis consejos ahí, luego se fue y siguió en lo suyo, no se la verdad que decir si ya no hay nada nuevo, simplemente la guarde en mi mochila y me fui a mi casa. donde la guarde en unos cajones viejos, pues ya no faltaba mucho para hacer un cambio significativo en mi vida, una nueva casa, para mi solo, ¡sera genial! aunque tardare su tiempo ya estoy dando los pasos correctos para seguir la buena vida.

¡Sera fabuloso!

* * *

?/?/? ?:? PM

(En un cuarto oscuro)

**Dueño**: Lo siento por la tardanza, tuve que pagarle a **Daniel** su salario, se lo que pensaras, pero tu tranquilo, aun parece extremadamente tranquilo.

**Dueño**: (Toca lo que parece ser un gran pedazo de cemento con cosas metalicos sobresaliendo) Ya cada vez se acerca el momento, lamentablemente ya es un experto, pero tranquilo

(Se escucha una gran voz confusa)

**Dueño**: ¡Relaja la raja! No hagas mucho ruido, los empleados te escucharan, y no queremos eso.

**Dueño**: Tengo ya planeado como va pasar, me asegurare de que nadie se de cuenta, pero por el momento necesito que nadie te vea, al menos que quieras estropear nuestro plan, y dudo que quieras eso

**Dueño**: Bueno, como te mencione, **Daniel** sabe hacer perfectamente su trabajo, pero tranquilo, el no podrá con las (Saca un soplete) ¡CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES!

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Posibles siguientes proyectos:**

**Actualizaciones en Freddy s (Five Nights At Freddys)**

**Nuestra supervivencia (Minecraft)**

**El descubrimiento (Pokemon)**

**La aliada naturaleza (Plants vs Zombies)**

**¡Crónicas en las leyendas! (League of Legends)**

**¡Estos son proyectos en los que actualmente tengo en mente, claramente, iniciare el que los que me "conocieron" por esta historia, aunque aun no se como funciona exactamente este sitio, me pueden decir cual quieren que inicie (Por medio de mensajes privados o reviews, la verdad es que me da igual la manera que decidan usar) Y cuando se decida la historia que vaya usar sera publicado a mayor no ser para el Miércoles (Y el martes se empezaría con la historia) Bueno, eso era todo, muchas gracias a los que siguieron la historia hasta este punto, y me gustaría como mencione antes, que elijan la siguiente historia en la que me pondré a trabajar, eso era todo, un gran gusto que les haya podido entretener al menos 2 minutos.**

**¡Nos vemos! ¡Suerte!**


	11. Curiosidades I

**_20 Curiosidades desde mi tramo de mi primera historia hasta ahora, tanto como sobre las historias, como para mi._**

**_Curiosidades mas interesantes: 18 y 20._**

**_CURIOSIDADES:_**

**_1- "(Inserte nombre) En NO Freddys" Planeaba llamarse "Estupideces en Freddys" Pero fue cambiado por que no quise que se confundiera con la saga "En Freddys"_**

**_2- "Casos en Freddys" y "Freddys Malls" Fueron cancelados, uno por su poco apoyo, otro por que tuve problemas a la hora de hacer la mitad de la historia._**

**_3- Me fijo mas en una Review que una simple "Story Follower" Me da mas rabia recibir un follower de un lector nuevo y que no me deje una Review._**

**_4- Son extremadamente pocas historias yaoi que me han logrado interesar, y el motivo siempre a sido el mismo, por contener muy poco yaoi, o casi nada, pero también tener una excelente narración y trama._**

**_5- Pedro Mendez iba a llamarse "Juan Mendez" Fue cambiado a ultimo momento por cuestiones visuales._**

**_6- "(Inserte nombres) En NO Freddys" Fue uno de las historias mas difíciles de hacerle una simple introducción, siendo que no sabia como empezar las primeras oraciones de la historia en si, tuve un montón de borradores y termine por una sencilla y rápida._**

**_7- Mi personaje favorito de FNAF no es Foxy, es Phone Guy, y de los anomatronicos me voy por Bonnie._**

**_8- Nunca estuve de acuerdo de meter OCS que no son del mismo autor en historias de trama (Mas, estoy de acuerdo de las historias que tengan un diferente OC de protagonista por capitulo)_**

**_9- "Todos nosotros" Fue una de las historias con tener mas epílogos innecesarios._**

**_10- "Cronicas en Freddys" Fue una de las historias con mas "Prueba y error" Ademas de contener uno de los capítulos mas malos que e hecho, por fortuna, 30 minutos después de su publicación recapacite y lo pensé mejor, borrando aquel capitulo de Fanfiction._**

**_11- Daniel era pensado con lentes, y de hecho, los primeros capítulos de "Noches en Freddys" Menciona a los lentes, hasta el momento ni un lector se a dado cuenta de esto._**

**_12- Cada vez que termino de hacer un capitulo, hago una revisada extra para hacer una corrección de la ortografía._**

**_13- La historia cronológica con FNAF y mis historias se rompió desde "Actualizaciones en Freddys" Y en su momento, pensé en cancelar la historia y re-hacerla de acuerdo el capitulo, pero gracias a una, pero muy sabia lectora me hizo reflexionar, y me guíe por mi propia cronología._**

**_14- Daniel a aparecido minimamente una vez en todas mis historias, a excepción de "Noches en Fredbears"_**

**_15- "(Inserte nombre) En NO Freddys" Se planeaba ser de solo 5 capítulos, pero, por la repentina aceptacion y gran cantidad de Reviews se extenderá a 7 capítulos, y probablemente una secuela si esto sigue así._**

**_16- Cada final de una de mis historias lleva una frase final, de los personajes mas destacados o importantes._**

**_17- Cada historia tiene por defecto un epilogo como mínimo_**

**_18- "Fire" fue una historia de Minecraft que inicie hace mucho tiempo, y que fue cancelada en su segundo capitulo por la falta de actividad en su sección de Español, y de hecho, "Fire" Esta inspirada en mi primera historia hecha en toda mi vida como "Autor" aunque, en esa historia tiene una trauma totalmente diferente, pero misma personalidad diferentes, y obviamente, mas personajes, y que intencionalmente, "Fire" También era su nombre, ahí por primera vez se creo a "Alice" y su personalidad_**

**_19- Pienso hacer un Rework y re-hacer a "Casos en Freddys" Mientras que "Freddys Malls" Lo veo casi imposible hacerlo._**

**_20- "Noches en Freddys" Fue una de las historias que fuera de suspenso, pero, a mitad de la historia iba a cambiar a "Amistad" y "Humor" por que ah note que la sección de Español estaba llena de shippeos, y eso me hacia quitar la idea de seguir con mi estilo y me había decidido adaptar, pero, mientras diseñaba el capitulo con "Amistad" y "Humor" al final lo borre y seguí con mi estilo, y por lo que veo, fue una muy sabia decisión._**


End file.
